ANGEL DE ALAS ROTAS
by LARIEN-BLACK
Summary: El hubiera no existe y Los Sueños, sueños son "Pero no son solo sueños¿Verdad Harry?" no, no lo son
1. EL HUBIERA NO EXISTE

ANGEL DE ALAS ROTAS  
  
BY: LARIEN_BLACK (ARCANGEL_WOLF@HOTMAIL.COM)  
  
DISCLAIMER: ¬¬ OVIO, YO NO INVENTE A HARRY POTTER Y CIA.  
  
********///////**********  
  
CAPITULO 1.- EL HUBIERA NO EXISTE Y LOS SUEÑOS, SUEÑOS SON  
  
Desearía que olvidáramos nuestros lazos con el destino... Fuéramos así... Solo nosotros. Algo imposible ¿No crees? Dado que vivimos por el destino...  
  
***  
  
Palabras dulces, tiernas, dichas como una caricia, susurradas al viento.  
  
"¿Crees que podríamos ser solo nosotros?"  
  
-"¿De que hablas?"- la dura voz lo saca de sus cavilaciones.  
  
Mira al dueño de la voz, a quien iban dirigidas todas esas palabras dulces... por que dulces eran, su cabello azabache, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos increíblemente verdes y su ceño fruncido que indicaba una clara incomprensión.  
  
"Hablo pequeño, que si no fuera por quienes somos tu estarías a mi lado" se acerca y acaricia la pálida piel, aparta con suavidad un rebelde mechón de cabello de la frente siguiendo con el dedo índice la forma de rayo que tiene la cicatriz en su frente...  
  
-"Sabes que jamás me uniría a ti"- mirada furiosa unido a un gesto de frustración, ¿Cuantas veces ha visto ya esa mirada y ese gesto?  
  
...Demasiadas  
  
"Pude haber encontrado la manera de disuadirte"  
  
-"No te entiendo"- el gesto de su rostro se hace mas pronunciado, pero ahora se puede notar el miedo en su mirada...  
  
miedo a lo que puede hacer... no ahora..  
  
pues no puede dañarle en sueños...  
  
pero...  
  
"Espero recapacites Harry... no quisiera hacerte daño"  
  
El niño frente a el parece perturbado por unos instantes... mas le devuelve una mirada fiera...  
  
-"¿Que tramas?"-  
  
"Todo seria diferente, no sufrirías.. no hubieras tenido que quedarte todo este tiempo con esos ignorantes muggles que tienes por parientes..."  
  
-"El hubiera no existe TOM... y los sueños... sueños son"-  
  
"Pero no son solo sueños ¿Verdad Harry?"  
  
-"No... no todos"-  
  
Continuara....???  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Larien-Black: jeje.. yo y mis historias a las que nadie entiende para que se den una idea.-  
  
"bla bla " lo dice Lord Voldemort(o por dios dije su nombre ) -"bla bla"- lo dice Harry *¬*  
  
Liryck: mejor aprende a escribir  
  
Larien_Black: Liryck es mi musa(desgraciadamente)  
  
Liryck: ¡oye! lei eso  
  
Larien_Black: -_- Bueno... me despido y no se vallan sin dejarme un review eh 


	2. MY IMMORTAL

ANGEL DE ALAS ROTAS  
  
BY: LARIEN_BLACK (ARCANGEL_WOLF@HOTMAIL.COM)  
  
DISCLAIMER: ¬¬ OVIO, YO NO INVENTE A HARRY POTTER Y CIA.  
  
Esta historia se localiza después del 4° libro para que la entiendan mejor:  
  
"pensamientos"  
  
-"diálogos??"-  
  
///¬¬ cosas o letra de canciones(no siempre van con el tema)///  
  
*** flash back(no incluye la palabra flash back) *** Advertencia: emmm.. Angst??  
  
********/// ////**********  
  
CAPITULO 2.- MY IMMORTAL  
  
///I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
My Immortal" evanescence ///  
  
***  
  
"Pero no son solo sueños ¿Verdad Harry?"  
  
-"No... no todos"-  
  
***  
  
Despertó sobresaltado en una de las habitaciones del numero cuatro de Privet Drive, observo alrededor, intento levantase para ponerse las gafas, pero recordó que le seria imposible.  
  
Y es que este verano los Dursley se habían comportado brutales con el, trabajaba en los deberes de la casa de sol a sol, lo que lo dejaba con los músculos adoloridos, eso sin contar las palizas diarias cortesía de Vernon Dursley, o de Dudley y su banda de vagos... Claro esta, pasando completamente por alto a su padrino, a quien no había podido escribirle debido a la "desaparición" de Hedwing...  
  
Y las pesadillas iban en aumento...  
  
///  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
///  
  
Harry no pudo hacer mas que sonreír ante las amenazas de Voldemort...  
  
no había nada que pudiera hacerle ya...  
  
de hecho estaba rogando que pudiera entrar en Privet Drive y lo acabara...  
  
un Avada seria mas piadoso que esto...  
  
incluso aceptaría un par de crusiatus...  
  
con tal de que la agonía terminara...  
  
/// When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me ///  
  
"¿Que estarán haciendo Ron y Hermione?"  
  
"La ultima carta de Herm decía que estaba en Bulgaria con Víctor, pero ¿Y Ron?"  
  
"¿Seguirá en la Madriguera?"  
  
"Si es así ¿Por que no respondió mis cartas?"  
  
"Tampoco he recibido noticias de Sirius"  
  
"¿Que habrá pasado con Hedwing?"  
  
"Tal vez este en la alacena... con el resto de mis cosas"  
  
Intento moverse una vez mas, en vano...  
  
Lo único que lograba era agravar su situación... estaba casi seguro que tendría un par de huesos rotos, tal vez las costillas...  
  
Al menos la oscuridad era menor que cuando cerraba los ojos...  
  
Ojos verdes en que se refleja su alma...  
  
Opacos por el alma que ha sufrido....  
  
Sufrido en una agónica soledad...  
  
Ahora solo le queda recordar....  
  
Aventuras pasadas, emociones, sueños...  
  
Ahora incluso temía dormir...  
  
Por que el estará ahí...  
  
/// You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me ///  
  
Sintió un liquido salado desplazarse por su garganta...  
  
Si, definitivamente le habían roto las costillas...  
  
y ahora se iba a ahogar con su propia sangre...  
  
en casa de los patéticos muggles que lo habían dejado en ese estado...  
  
incomunicado del mundo mágico...  
  
tal vez incluso olvidado...  
  
/// These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
///  
  
"Y se supone que tengo que vencer a Voldemort"  
  
Duele..  
  
duele mucho...  
  
/// When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me ///  
  
-"¿Que te ha pasado Harry Potter?"- dijo para si...  
  
"Todo se vuelve mas oscuro"  
  
Para el niño ahora inconsciente en la cama, paso desapercibido el movimiento de la puerta que era abierta...  
  
/// I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along ///  
  
Continuara....  
  
***/// ///*** Notas de la autora  
  
Larien-Black: Holaaaaaaa!!! otra vez :P veamos los reviews...  
  
Liryck: con trabajo y tienes tres...  
  
Larien_Black: -_- ¿Por que a mi?  
  
Liryck: Yo solo digo la verdad... así estará tu fic para que te escriban tan poquito..  
  
Larien_Black: ¬¬ y tu eres lo que me inspira??? con razón escribo tan feo T_T  
  
Liryck: ya decía yo.. hey.. ¬¬ mejor contesta los pocos review que te enviaron ¿ok?  
  
Larien_Black: ok ^^  
  
Liryck: lee pues, ya quiero reírme ^o^  
  
Larien_Black: que amable ¬¬... Luadica...  
  
Liryck:(cara de desconcierto) ¿QUE? o_O  
  
Larien_Black: estoy contestando review..o sea c a l l a t e  
  
Liryck: ok, ok.... ¬¬ lo que me saco por ser la musa de una esquizofrenica  
  
Larien_Black: ¬¬, bien  
  
LAUDICA...(chido nick ^^) ¿te pereció pequeño..enano mi fic..? pues es que es solo el comienzo... ya ves como este ya esta mas grande?... sip.. lo voy a seguir... hasta que encuentre un final apropiado o descargue toda la hiperactividad que traigo ^^ o sea que hay para rato...Besos Larien  
  
Velia... sip.. se trata de que apenas se entienda :P pero conforme avanza se descubren cosillas por ahi... en cuanto a lo de Voldi con apariencia de Tom.. jeje espera uno o dos capítulos mas... Gracias por el animo.... Besos Larien  
  
Takhisis, The Dark Queen.....(lindo nick) Graciaaaaasss.... ya tengo con que callar a mi musa jeje...Alguien me da ánimos... pues como puedes ver aquí.. voy a seguirle -_- perdón(Larien pide perdón de rodillas) a mi también me gustan ese tipo de fics... te dejan al margen :P(aunque es un poco gacho, ya he leído varios así.. y me quede con las ganas de saber que seguía T_T que cruel) Gracias gracias por los ánimos... veras que aquí no hay frases -_- a mi musa le dio por descansar a la mitad... pero esta mas largo :P... Besos Larien  
  
Larien_Black: Bueno esos fue todo por hoy  
  
Liryck: escriban.... chaooo  
  
REVIEW 


	3. ESPIRITU ROTO

ANGEL DE ALAS ROTAS  
  
BY: LARIEN_BLACK (ARCANGEL_WOLF@HOTMAIL.COM)  
  
DISCLAIMER: ¬¬ OVIO, YO NO INVENTE A HARRY POTTER Y CIA.  
  
Esta historia se localiza después del 4° libro para que la entiendan mejor:  
  
"pensamientos"  
  
-"dialogos??"-  
  
///¬¬ cosas, letra de canciones(no siempre van con el tema)///  
  
((mas cosas))  
  
*/ cambios de personaje *** flash back(no incluye las palabras flash back así que no las busquen)   
  


* * *

  
Advertencia: emmm.. Angst??  
  
********/// ////  
  


* * *

  
CAPITULO 3.- ESPIRITU ROTO  
  


* * *

  
-"Maldición... Muy tarde Albus"- el hombre se acerco a la cama, comprobó los signos vitales del chico, lo tomo en brazos y desapareció...  
  


* * *

  
"¿Donde estoy?"  
  
"¿Que paso?"  
  
"¿Por que me siento tan... adolorido?"  
  
Todo esta regresando  
  
Oh Dios  
  
El dolor  
  
La angustia  
  
TODO  
  
Injusto.  
  
Dolorosamente injusto.  
  
"¿Porqué todo tiene que pasarme a mí?" una suplica muda  
  
"¡¿PORQUE?!"  
  
"¿porque?"  
  
"¿Porque a mi?"  
  
el corazón llora, el alma se destroza...  
  
La vida es la condena...  
  
"¿Como es que sigo vivo?"  
  
"Por que estoy vivo ¿Verdad?"  
  
"¿Por que diablos estoy vivo?"  
  
"La vida se escapaba por mis venas, pude sentirla..."  
  
Lágrimas de sangre  
  
"Mi cuerpo lloro"  
  
Los sueños desgarrantes, destroza la piel del alma.  
  
Gemidos, lamentos, gritos de muerte y temor  
  
Una mirada llena de angustia...  
  
Ojos verdes  
  
esperanza rota...  
  
-"Veo que ya ha despertado Potter"-  
  
Miro a su lado, ahí de pie, se encontraba su profesor de pociones, un momento...  
  
¿Snape? sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal e intento ponerse de pie, inútilmente dado el estado en el que aun se encontraba...  
  
-"Yo, si fuera usted no intentaría eso de nuevo"- dijo el profesor arqueando una ceja  
  
Se dejo caer rendido en la cama, aun le dolía todo el cuerpo, no tenia ni idea de donde se encontraba, y la mirada calculadora que le dirigía Snape no le hacia ni pizca de gracia.  
  
-"¿Donde estoy?"- dejo salir en un susurro ahogado.  
  
-"En mi casa..."- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a lo que Harry conocería después como un baño... al salir traía varias vendas y botellas consigo.  
  
-"¿Que...?"- pero el profesor no lo dejo continuar.  
  
-"Esta bajo mi cuidado le guste o no, y esas heridas aun no sanan totalmente Potter"-  
  
((Ocultar el dolor  
  
Enterrar las lagrimas, encerrarlas en el corazón.  
  
Silenciar el grito de impotencia que empezó a formarse en sus labios.))  
  
/*  
  
En completo silencio ayudo al chico a sentarse en la cama, se le veía muy débil, por Merlín, el chico estaba demasiado delgado, ¿Como demonios había sobrevivido todo este tiempo en casa de los parientes esos que tenia? y todas esas laceraciones y heridas, había visto prisioneros en las mazmorras del Lord Oscuro en mejor estado que Potter...  
  
Aun no podía creer que Albus lo haya convencido de cuidarlo...  
  


* * *

  
-"Debe estar bromeando"-  
  
-"Me temo que no Severus"-  
  
-"Pero..."-  
  
-"Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera imprescindible, las barreras bajaron y es necesario saber la razón, solo te pido que investigues la situación del chico, y , en caso de que se encuentre en peligro, pues, se que te encargaras perfectamente de el"-  
  
Severus Snape miro con resentimiento al anciano director, era cierto que todos los demás integrantes de la orden estaban en misiones especiales, así que le había llamado, solo ir y ver que tal se encuentra Potter, verificar las barreras y regresar, nada mas sencillo, pero, ¿POR QUE A EL? lanzo un suspiro cansado, de derrota, no importaba que dijera , Albus terminaría convenciéndolo...  
  
Maldita debilidad...  
  


* * *

  
Termino de cambiar las vendas y le dio a tomar varias pociones, dirigió una mirada evaluadora haciendo estremecer al oji-verde, Dios el niño esta aterrado, podía oler el miedo inundando el ambiente, el terror gobernando esos irises verdes...  
  
-"Relájese Potter, no muerdo"- el profesor de pociones se dio un golpe mental, no debía tratar con tanta frialdad al chico teniendo en cuenta el estado en que se encontraba, pero el sarcasmo vivía en el, y las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlo.  
  
-"¿Quien me lo asegura?"-la voz fría y carente de expresión lo saco de sus cavilaciones.  
  
Muy bien, eso no se lo esperaba, un Potter con un carácter frío y distante era mas difícil de tratar que el chico impulsivo y expresivo que normalmente era...  
  
"Albus, ¿Como diablos me metiste en esto?"  
  


* * *

  


* * *

  
Continuara....???  
  
***/// ///  
  


* * *

  
Notas de la autora  
  
Larien-Black: Holaaaaaaa!!! otra vez :P veamos los reviews...  
  
"kat basted"  
  
Larien: Pues ya vez, aquí esta la continuación ^^ Liryck: ¬¬ y me costo convencerla de que le siguiera Larien: si, si, pero el caso es que lo hice, y que tu cumpliste tu trabajo Liryck: pero si hasta te exigió... y medio amenazo... Larien: mentirosa... solo fue un poco de... ejemp.. motivación... pero nos pusimos las pilas y aquí esta... Liryck: fue divertido ^o^ Larien: Besos, chau  
  
"Amaly Malfoy" Larien: jeje, no te preocupes chica, aquí no nos enojamos(mucho) si no nos llega review Liryck: o_O ¿¿¿a noooo??? Larien: claro que no Liryck: Upss..(se esconde tras un sillón) Larien: (mirada asesina) ¿que hiciste? Liryck: (saliendo temerosa mientras se protege con un cojín tratando de llegar a la puerta) Pueeess.... nada... demasiado grave...(agrega) ¿¿recuerdas aquel prototipo de los Gemelos Weasley?? Larien:¬¬ ¿Aquel que se suponía estallaba llenando todo de pintura verde y rosa con puntos amarillos? Liryck: sip ese Larien: ¬¬¿Me estas queriendo decir lo que creo que me quieres decir? (Liryck corre y trata de ocultarse de las múltiples maldiciones sin mucho éxito...) Larien: Bien (pone la varita al lado de teclado, por si las dudas) si te llega un paquete te recomiendo no lo abras, y si lo abriste , pues, llama a los gemelos para que lo arreglen por que no tengo idea de como la hicieron, secreto de merodeador me dijeron -_-, Liryck, mi musa, es un poco... vengativa... -_- ahora se por que la falta de reviews(o fanáticos para escribirlos =S) Liryck: (reapareciendo con orejas de conejo y bigotes)Hey.... yo no tengo la culpa... Larien: si, si, como digas.... Amaly, en cuanto a tu pregunta, jeje, creo que quedo muy claro en este capitulo ^^ adoro a ese profesor, y si, soy muy mala con Harry :P Liryck: sádica maniaca Larien: -_- no negare eso, Besos, chao  
  
"ManDark" Larien: Holaaass!!! ¿Te gusta mi fic? Gracias, eso ya es un apoyo, aunque últimamente he estado un poco bloqueada con los avances T_T y mi musa casi se pone en huelga por lo de las maldiciones... Liryck: (aparece en escena con carteles de protesta)De hecho, ¡¡¡¡Estoy en Huelga!!!! a ver donde consigues quien te inspire....(hace signos amenazantes con las manos mientras se sigue paseando por la sala de la casa) Larien: -_-U (ignorándola olímpicamente)Si, viene siendo el 5° libro, y le voy a seguir aunque salga el 5°(el cual ya leí, y me decepciono mucho snif snif T_T) en lo de los muggles, pues, no me quedo de otra, tenia que ponerlos malos, hay que tener en cuenta que son los muggles mas muggles que hay, y no, no se va a morir Harry, tampoco soy tan mala....  
  
Larien: Chao, muchas gracias y REVIEW  
  
Liryck: ¬¬ me negare a colaborar, así que no esperen una actualización pronto  
  
REVIEW 


	4. SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE

ÁNGEL DE ALAS ROTAS  
  
BY: LARIEN_BLACK (ARCANGEL_WOLF@HOTMAIL.COM, larien_black@yahoo)  
  
DISCLAIMER: ¬¬ OVIO, YO NO INVENTE A HARRY POTTER Y CIA.  
  
Esta historia se localiza después del 4° libro para que la entiendan mejor n_n:  
  
"pensamientos"  
  
-"diálogos??"-  
  
///¬¬ cosas, letra de canciones(no siempre van con el tema)///  
  
((mas cosas))  
  
/* cambio de punto de vista  
  
*** flashback(no incluye la palabra flashback así que no la busquen) no se por que, pero el ffnet me convierte los  
  
asteriscos(*) en líneas ¬¬ bueno, si ven una por ahí, ya saben que es. ***  
  
Advertencia: emmm.. Angst n_nU??  
  
********/// ////**********  
  
CAPITULO 4.- SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE ((titulo y letras de la canción de Alejandro Sanz, modificadas para que se adaptaran a la historia n_nU))  
  
***  
  
Muy bien, eso no se lo esperaba, un Potter con un carácter frío y distante era mas difícil de tratar que el chico impulsivo y expresivo que normalmente era...  
  
"Albus, ¿Como diablos me metiste en esto?"  
  
***  
  
Fingir una sonrisa de alegría,  
  
andar como si estuviera vivo,  
  
escondiendo un alma destrozada  
  
Seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada...  
  
Vivir como si no hubiera pasado nada...  
  
Desear que no hubiera pasado nada...  
  
Inútil...  
  
/// Cuéntame como va cayendo el sol  
  
Mientras hablas pensare:  
  
Que guapo estas que suerte ser  
  
la mitad del cuento de un atardecer  
  
que observo  
  
al escucharte  
  
Por que mis ojos son tu voz  
  
///  
  
Estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, no podía creer lo que le había sucedido...  
  
Como si fuera una horrible pesadilla de la cual pudiera despertar, una de la que no quisiera acordarse, y aún  
  
así, no podía alejarse de la cruel realidad.  
  
-"POTTER"-  
  
Un grito cerca de su oído y una sacudida lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad  
  
-"Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos"-  
  
Una falsa sonrisa fue lo único que hubo en su rostro, una que perturbo seriamente a su profesor de pociones, aunque este no mostrara expresión alguna.  
  
Caminando por un sendero sin rumbo, que sólo le llevara al final de esto.  
  
/// Acércate, cuando estemos  
  
piel con piel,  
  
mis manos te dibujaran  
  
tu aroma me dirá tu edad.  
  
Junto a ti, unidos  
  
sin saber por que.  
  
Seguramente se me note  
  
el resplandor de una ilusión  
  
Por que a tu lado, puedo olvidar///  
  
Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de roble labrado semiabierta.  
  
-"Entre Potter"-  
  
En la habitación a la que entro se encontraban reunidos Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore, al parecer, esperándolos.  
  
-"¡Harry!"- Remus se levanto y abrazo al ojiverde que solo se estremeció ante el contacto-"¿Como estas  
  
Harry? Sirius quería venir a verte pero su misión en la orden no le dejo, así que vine yo ¿Estas bien?  
  
¿Harry?"-pregunto preocupado al no ver reacción alguna por parte del chico.  
  
///Que para mi siempre es de noche.  
  
Pero esta noche  
  
es como un atardecer  
  
Si logras que a la vida me asome  
  
Tus ojos sean los que brillen  
  
y la luna que la borren  
  
Que en mi eterna oscuridad  
  
El cielo tiene nombre: tu nombre  
  
Que no daría yo por contemplarte  
  
aunque fuera un solo instante ///  
  
/* -"¿Estas seguro que intentaste todo Severus?"-  
  
-"Desde luego Lupin, trate absolutamente todo, pero sigue en ese estado, como ido y si logro sacarle una o dos frases estas son completamente carentes de expresión, tanto golpe le afecto la cabeza"-  
  
-"SEVERUS"- un rojo Remus Lupin regañaba a un divertido Severus Snape, que parecía ignorarlo por completo.  
  
-"¿QUE? yo solo digo lo que veo, parece mas Slytherin que Gryffindor"-  
  
-"Bueno bueno... ya veremos eso mas tarde. El problema, es que no hemos podido encontrar otro lugar para Harry, tu sabes que normalmente lo llevaríamos a Hogwarts o lo dejaríamos en la Madriguera, pero Poppy se tomo las vacaciones con sus primas, Minerva... bueno.. ella ya tiene bastante trabajo y los Weasley se encuentran en Rumania con su hijo Charlie"-  
  
-"Pero..."- Snape ya sabia lo que venia, ese brillo y esa sonrisa que tantas catástrofes y situaciones incomodas le habían predicho... rogaba por equivocarse..  
  
-"Así que, Severus te pediré que cuides a Harry"-  
  
No, no se equivoco  
  
-"¿¿Que??..."-  
  
-"Espera Severus, antes de que te niegues, piensalo un poco"-  
  
-"¡¿Que tengo que pensar?! no voy a cuidar a Potter"- agrego en un susurro de odio.  
  
-"Severus"-  
  
-"NO"-  
  
-"Sev.."-  
  
-"No, no oigo no oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado"-  
  
-"SEVERUS no seas infantil"- dijo divertido el director de Hogwarts  
  
-"Albus, ¿Estas conciente de lo que me pides?"- replico molesto el profesor de pociones.  
  
-"Completamente, sabes que si no fuera así no te lo pediría, además, después de que atraparon a Karkarov no puedes volver a las filas de Voldemort"-  
  
-"El maldito bastardo"- Severus Snape recordó que hacia solo una semana que el Lord había capturado y torturado a Karkarov, descubriendo así su papel de espía para la orden..  
  
-"Así que, que mejor que se escondan los dos juntos, incluso podrían ir al castillo y se quedarían en tus habitaciones, Harry podría quedarse en la torre Gryffindor, pero no quisiera que se quedara solo"-  
  
-"mjmgfr"- refunfuño entre dientes.  
  
-"¿Dijiste algo Severus?"-  
  
-"Nada Lupin, nada"-  
  
-"Bien, entonces caso resuelto, ve a buscar a Harry, Severus"- dijo un impaciente Albus a un resentido Slytherin  
  
-"Ya voy"-  
  
-"Vamos, arriba esos ánimos"- Severus respingo ante esa frase y cerro a puerta mas fuerte de lo que quería lanzando maldiciones tras de si.  
  
-"%&$#*/ Albus, como el no tendrá que cuidar al maldito chiquillo"- Severus Snape se callo de golpe al ver frente a si a la causa de su molestia mirándole ¿adolorido.?..  
  
///Hace frío, es tarde  
  
y tienes que volver.  
  
Que hay alguien que te espera, seguro  
  
Una vez mas el tiempo se nos fue.  
  
¿Volverás?  
  
Dime si mañana volverás  
  
como lo has hecho cada tarde.  
  
Para contarme como muere el día.///  
  
-¿Potter?- el chico dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo.  
  
-Severus ¿Era Harry?-Remus Lupin asomo la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta.  
  
-Si, era Harry ¬¬ (NA: ni cuenta se dio que le llamo Harry n_n)  
  
///Y se marchó, se alejo de él  
  
Pero como en las cartas...  
  
dos puntos  
  
Posdata  
  
Se me olvidaba no me presenté  
  
Solo fui testigo por casualidad  
  
Hasta que de pronto él me preguntó:  
  
-Era bello ¿No es verdad?-  
  
-Mas que la luna- dije yo  
  
Y él sonrió.  
  
Nunca más se hará reproches  
  
Por intentar amanecer  
  
No volverá a perderse en la noche,  
  
Por que su alma hoy brilla  
  
con mas fuerza  
  
Que un millón de soles  
  
Pero en su eterna oscuridad...///  
  
-¿No... no nos habrá escuchado?- pregunto el licántropo(NA: ahhh el lobito) en un susurro.  
  
-Me temo que si Remus- Albus Dumbledore se asomo al lado de Lupin por la puerta  
  
-Severus, dijiste cosas que pudieron herir a Harry, ve y discúlpate- Agregó, ante esto, Snape dio una especie de gruñido y se marchó con su eterno fru fru de las túnicas, hacia ña habitación del ojiverde, por el cual(Que Merlín lo ayudase) se empezaba a preocupar...  
  
/// A veces se le oye, a voces  
  
Que no daría yo por contemplarte  
  
Aunque fuera un solo instante///  
  
Continuará....??? sip CONTINUARÁ(este fic fue actualizado en medio de una arranque de inspiración que me llegó cuando leía mi regalo de cumple ^^)  
  
***/// ///***  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
Larien-Black, tmb conocida como Ángel o Catsic distinguida Slytherin y miembro de la Orden Severusiana, mago principiante y explotadora de musas se presenta : Holaaaaaaa!!! otra vez :P veamos los reviews...  
  
kat basted Sip, pero me parece que con el trauma de sus tios debe quedar algo..."perturbado" y como Sev es el único miembro de la orden que se encuentra libre(sin contar a Voldy eso lo aclaro después si alguien no lo entiende) no podrá deshacerse de Harry, ni controlarlo como bien quisiera :P Me alegra que te gusten mi fic n_n (Larien se emociona) los haría mas largos pero se me va la inspiración -_-... bueno, pero las ganas le hecho :P Besos chao  
  
Amaly Malfoy Liryck: Ves???? VEZ???!!! alguien me aprecia de vd Larien: ¬¬ quieres contestar el review ya, esta bien eso de que te deje contestar algunos reviews(condición impuesta para levantar la huelga) pero debo subir este capitulo ahora.. Liryck: -_- bueno pues, estimada Amaly Malfoy, le agradezco de antemano... Larien: MOMENTO... como esta eso??? esto no es un periódico, conferencia o algo parecido, escribe bien.. Liryck: ya pues....GRACIAS, Sev tendrá que aguantarse las ganas de estrangular al chamaco de oro por el momento, pero eso si, mostrara su lado dominante y frió, creo que le haremos pasar un mal rato a Harry cuando le informen que pasara el resto de las vacas con Sev n_n(Liryck y Larien se emocionan)  
  
Elena Unduli HOLA, Gracias, me alegra que te guste(Larien, da brinquitos emocionada) sip, pobrecito Harry, pero le mejoraré la existencia pronto no te preocupes,(después de un poco mas de traumas claro) Las parejas? Depende al principio quería hacer un Harry-Vold, pero me gusta mas la pareja Harry-Sevvi, y como ya voy poniendo las bases, quién quite y Voldi ayude a unir a esos dos(no voluntariamente claro) Besos chao  
  
Velia Holaaaasss!!!!!!!! Jajajaa, ya vez, Snape la a regado otra vez, pero sip, Sevi es Sevi, y nada puede cambiarlo, y ahora que le han encasquetado al chico, pues se pondrá de un humor de miedo. Por cierto tu teoría es acertada, dado que las barreras mágicas solo perciben el nivel y estado de magia de una persona(léase Harry) Albus solo puede saber si Harry se medio muere o si alguien traspasa o ataca las barreras :P Voldi no hará nada por este capitulo, jejejej(Larien se frota las manos mientras sonriendo maquiavélicamente) pero ya veras el próximo, Severus ya no le sirve a Voldi, por lo que tiene que esconderse(el malo de Karkarov lo denuncio, el muy cobarde) y su casa es tmb inmarcable, pero eso no quita que busque otro medio para hacerse del chico, no con buenas intenciones desde luego. Snif snif, actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo, pero se me va la inspiración y nadie me ayuda -_- Liryck se pone a ver la tele y se niega a quitarse de allí hasta que acabe megaman.  
  
Olga Nop, ya no tarda, de hecho, quiero ver como le hago para meterlo pronto n_n yo tmb quero Slash, me alegra que te guste, y lo intento e intento pero me siguen saliendo cortos los fics(es mas, acabo de revisar, y ocupo mas espacio contestando reviews que en el fic)  
  
Estos me los enviaron en el cap 2 y no los pude contestar -_- pido perdón por eso  
  
herms malfoy Donde me inscribo en la orden Siriusiana?????? por mas que le busco no la hallo -_-, bueno, pasando a lo que íbamos, gracias n_n ya actualice :P  
  
Luadica: sorry n_nU yo y mis faltas de ortografía, pero ya no me equivoco :P ahhhh, que linda, me agregaste a tus favoritos n_n(Larien y Liryck se emocionan) Besos Larien  
  
Sakura-Corazon: jeje, pues por ahora se queda con Sevi, pero quien sabe, seguro que Voldi no se quedara con los brazos cruzados viendo como se le escapa el chico de oro entre las garras, en fin, todo depende de mi humor =P  
  
Larien: Chao, muchas gracias y REVIEW  
  
Liryck: ¬¬ y yo que???  
  
Quisiera que me echaran una ayudadita con la historia -_- o me quedo sin que hacer =P 1.- En el siguiente capitulo: a) Snape se disculpara con Harry ¬¬ b)Le ganara su orgullo Slytherin n_n c)O contáctense conmigo en el msn y échenme una ayudada ^^  
  
2.-La pareja principal será: a)Harry-Severus ^^(esto implicaría mas trama antes de un revolcón, no me puedo imaginar otra manera de juntarlos que no sea medio obligados por las circunstancias aprox. en el 6° cap) b)Harry-Voldi¬¬(esto obviamente seria raro pero en fin, supongamos que Voldi volvió a su antigua forma... lease Tom Riddle con 29-30 años) c) eerrrrr....Harry-???????(acepto propuestas, siempre y cuando sean factibles...lease, chicos , será slash...^^ después de mucho pensarlo y amenazas de crusiatus me decidí... solo no me pidan un Harry-Draco, ya estoy haciendo un slash de esa pareja y la verdad estoy complicándome la vida con la trama =P)  
  
POR CIERTO.... este parrafito es parte de lo que le regalaron a Larien por su cumple(si no la inspiran asi, ni se mueve n_n) Ahhhh... estoy orgullosa de ser miembro de la Orden Severusiana: A-DORAR A SEVI Con el comienzo del estribillo vuelve a sorprender a todas, con el primer "gold", gira el cubo sobre sí mismo y una cascada dorada cae sobre él. Es pintura o purpurina, que lentamente va deslizándose por su cuerpo. Ha dejado el pequeño cubo a un lado y con sus manos comienza a repartir la sustancia sobre su cuerpo. Sin dejar ni una pizca de piel al aire. Ver esas manos deslizarse por el cuerpo han arrancado gemidos del publico provocando desmayos. Ángel(Larien, Catsic) que esta tan cerca no ha podido ahogar un sollozo. Su cabello, ahora peinado hacia atrás y totalmente dorado, su rostro, su pecho, sus brazos y también sus piernas, todo dorado.  
  
Parece una representación viviente y con movimiento del "Oscar".  
  
Ahhhhh... n_n mis respetos a su autora: Maryam, administradora de lo Orden Severusiana (^ ^ la admiro)  
  
Propuestas bienvenidas REVIEW 


	5. ANGEL EN LA OSCURIDAD

ÁNGEL DE ALAS ROTAS  
  
BY: LARIEN_BLACK (ARCANGEL_WOLF@HOTMAIL.COM)  
  
DISCLAIMER: ¬¬ OVIO, YO NO INVENTE A HARRY POTTER Y CIA.  
  
Esta historia se localiza después del 4° libro para que la entiendan mejor n_n:  
  
"pensamientos"  
  
-"diálogos??"-  
  
///¬¬ cosas, letra de canciones(no siempre van con el tema)///  
  
((mas cosas))  
  
/* cambio de punto de vista */  
  
*** flash back(no incluye la palabra flash back así que no la busquen) no se por que, pero el ffnet me convierte los asteriscos(*) en líneas ¬¬ bueno, si ven una por ahí, ya saben que es. ***  
  
Advertencia: emmm.. Angst n_nU??  
  
********/// ////**********  
  
CAPITULO 5.- Ángel en la oscuridad  
  
Aprendiz( letra de Alejandro Sanz, modificada para que se adhiriera a la historia)  
  
*** -Severus, dijiste cosas que pudieron herir a Harry, ve y discúlpate- Agregó, ante esto, Snape dio una especie de gruñido y se marchó con su eterno fru fru de las túnicas, hacia La habitación del ojiverde, por el cual(Que Merlín lo ayudase) se empezaba a preocupar...  
  
***  
  
///Tus besos saben tan amargos  
  
Cuando te ensucias tus labios  
  
Con mentiras otra vez.///  
  
-Potter abra la puerta- Severus Snape se encontraba parado en medio del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones sintiéndose bastante ridículo al tocar la puerta y ver si podía DISCULPARSE(oh Merlín) con el chiquillo con el que, si había entendido bien, pasaría el resto de sus vacaciones-reclusorio en el castillo, cosa que probablemente incluiría en el paquete visitas de Black y Lupin, y los Weasley, y durante todo ese tiempo se supone tendría que estar preparando sus clases, tendría que ver donde encerraba a Potter, sintió(si alguien se lo preguntara el lo negaría rotundamente) compasión... Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el chico dorado de Gryffindor, pasaba de mano en mano como una camada de gatitos indeseables.  
  
Tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de frustración al verse completamente ignorado, la puerta seguía obstinadamente cerrada.  
  
///Dices que te estoy haciendo daño  
  
Que con el paso de los años  
  
Me estoy haciendo mas cruel.  
  
Y es que yo nunca creí que te vería  
  
Remendando mus heridas  
  
Con jirones de tu piel///  
  
/*  
  
"Como se atrevía ese... ese... Snape, ni que el estuviera muy contento con la situación" Harry Potter se tiró boca abajo en la cama enterrando la cabeza en la almohada. Un toque insistente en la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones  
  
-Potter abra la puerta-  
  
"Snape" medio gruñó Harry enterrando aun mas su cabeza en la almohada.  
  
-POTTER- se escucho el golpeteo aun mas insistente, golpeteo que poco a poco fue haciéndose mas lejano.  
  
Sin darse cuenta fue cayendo en la inconciencia  
  
"Ok, esto no esta muy bien"  
  
Frente a el se encontraba un Lord Voldemort muy sonriente, intrigantemente sonriente.  
  
/*  
  
///De ti aprendió mi corazón  
  
De ti aprendió mi corazón  
  
Y ahora no me reproches  
  
que no sepa darte amor///  
  
- Ya te he dicho que NO, es inútil-  
  
Escucho la voz de Potter tras la puerta, luego silencio, golpeó nuevamente.  
  
-No, márchate de una vez-  
  
"¿Como se atrevía el chiquillo a responderle así?"  
  
Silencio nuevamente, "a menos que no estuviera dirigiéndose a él"  
  
-Imposible... es.. estas mintiendo- un temblor en su voz  
  
"Bien, ya era obvio que Potter no hablaba con el" "DEMONIOS, no hablaba con el, entonces ¿Con quien estaba el chico?" pegó su oído a la puerta y preparo su varita ante cualquier señal de peligro.  
  
-¿Co...como? el ministerio no lo aprobaría-  
  
"El ministerio, que tenia que ver el inútil de Fudge"  
  
-Tú, maldito bastardo- un siseo que heló la sangre del profesor  
  
-¡¡¡POTTER, abra la puerta inmediatamente!!!- bramó aporreando con fuerza; al momento sintió que le faltaba apoyo y que quedaba dentro de la habitación... frente a el, un visiblemente alterado Harry Potter.  
  
*/  
  
///Me has enseñado tu  
  
Tu has sido mi maestro para hacer sufrir  
  
si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendí de ti  
  
no digas que no entiendes  
  
como puedo ser así  
  
si te estoy haciendo daño  
  
Lo aprendí de ti.///  
  
/*  
  
-¿Que quieres ahora?- pregunto lo mas serenamente que pudo, siempre le costaba controlarse frente a Voldemort, sentía la ira correr por sus venas y un enorme deseo de maldecirlo hasta su próxima vida.  
  
Una sonrisa curvo los labios del hombre mayor haciendo irritar mas al chico. Este no pudo evitar observar a su rival, las características serpentinas habían desaparecido en su totalidad, a excepción de sus ojos, seguían siendo rojos, como la sangre de sus innumerables victimas, su piel increíblemente pálida y sus facciones aristócratas, si, sin duda la imagen del Tom que hubiera sido hacia un tiempo.  
  
-Harry, Harry- dijo moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza- Que poco cortes eres, yo aquí, molestándome en traerte un aviso, y tu tan grosero, tsk tsk, pero bueno, que se podría esperar de un Gryffindor tan Gryffindor ¿verdad?-  
  
-Di a lo que viniste o lárgate- definitivamente se encontraba muy irritable como para soportar el sarcasmo del Lord.  
  
-Muy bien, directo a los negocios, quiero que te unas a mi- Harry rodó los ojos, aquello le paresia tan monótono  
  
-Ya te he dicho que no, es inútil- vio la sonrisa aumentar aun mas.  
  
-Pero Harry- dijo ensanchando aun mas la sonrisa, sus ojos rojos soltaban pequeños destellos.  
  
-No, márchate de una vez-  
  
/// Me has enseñado tu  
  
maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti  
  
maldito sea el maestro  
  
y maldito el aprendiz  
  
maldigo lo que amo  
  
y te lo, te lo debo a ti///  
  
El rostro del Lord se puso serio mientras negaba con la cabeza- Bueno, no quise tener que darte así la noticia, pero me temo que no tendrás mas opción que unirte a mi, lo quieras o no, después de todo, dentro de una semana me pertenecerás- el Dark Lord disfruto de ver como los ojos del chico se cerraban y fruncía el ceño en una mueca de incredulidad, para luego mirarlo con total determinación, sus ojos verdes le gritaban " mientes"- Te aseguro Harry que no estoy mintiendo-  
  
-Imposible, es imposible, estas mintiendo- un temblor en la voz del chico.  
  
-No, no es imposible, es mas, el mismo ministerio de magia se encarga del papeleo, en unos días solo tendré que mandar a un Mortifago(claro que nadie sabrá que es un mortifago) por ellos y podré ir por ti, me pertenecerás, te lo advertí, tarde o temprano serias mío Harry- la palidez del chico iba en aumento, le dirigía una mirada asustada e incrédula.  
  
-¿Co..como? el ministerio no lo aprobaría-  
  
-Jajaja- las carcajadas de Lord inundaron el lugar, su mente- Por favor Harry, el ministerio es completamente incompetente, con esta apariencia podría pasearme frente a las narices de Fudge y el muy idiota no se daría cuenta de quien soy hasta que fuera muy tarde, solo fue cuestión de presentar tu caso, y a mi como Tom Riddle, además Lucius ayudo bastante, tiene muchas influencias en el ministerio ¿sabes? y aun que no las tuviera tengo todos los puntos a mi favor para ganar tu custodia: un padrino fugitivo que posiblemente intente asesinarte, unos tíos abusivos con los que ya no puedes quedarte, tu poca credibilidad entre los magos que se niegan a ver que he vuelto, y, claro, como olvidarlo, el lazo mágico que te une a mi, tomando todo esto en cuenta y el hecho de que quieren deshacerse rápidamente de ti, pues.. no tienes muchas opciones que digamos-  
  
/// Y ahora me duelen tus caricias  
  
por que noto que tus manos  
  
son cristales rotos  
  
bajo mis pies.///  
  
-Tú, maldito bastardo- el chico temblaba de rabia  
  
-Posiblemente, pero el maldito bastardo que se convertirá en tu tutor, prepárate Harry Potter, tío Tom(NA: -_- sorry) irá por ti-  
  
Y la visión terminó con un fuerte golpeteo de la puerta y un grito de Snape  
  
-¡¡¡POTTER, abra la puerta inmediatamente!!!- corrió a abrir, no quería que tumbará la puerta, y tenía que hablar con el director, averiguar todo lo que pudiera, por que no quería creerlo, no podía ser real.  
  
/// Dices que te estoy haciendo daño  
  
que con el paso de los años  
  
me estoy haciendo mas cruel  
  
pero es que nunca creí que te vería  
  
remendando mis heridas  
  
con jirones de tu piel///  
  
*/  
  
-¿Harry?- el chico abre los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar que le llamó por su primer nombre, mas no pudo evitarlo, se ve tan pequeño y asustado.  
  
Al instante siguiente tenía a un niño tembloroso sollozando sobre su pecho... suspiró para si, al menos ahora ya no se encerraba en si mismo, eso era ya un avance.  
  
///De ti aprendió mi corazón  
  
de ti aprendió mi corazón  
  
y ahora no me reproches  
  
que no sepa darte amor///  
  
-Shh. tranquilo- sin saber exactamente por que, Severus Snape se encontró abrazando protectivamente al chico.  
  
-Yo..ne..necesito hablar con el Profesor Dumblendore- Severus bajo la vista para posarla sobre Potter, este estaba temblando muy visiblemente, se encontraba pálido y un sudor frío le surcaba la frente, logrando que los mechones de cabello se le adhirieran a la sien, Aterrado, pensó el profesor de pociones.  
  
-Señor Potter(se reprendió a si mismo por su impersonalidad al ver la mueca de dolor del niño) se encuentra en crisis lo, mejor que podría hacer es descansar-  
  
-No- Harry negaba con la cabeza- debo verlo ahora-  
  
-Sea lo que sea puede esperar-  
  
-¡¡Esto no puede esperar!!-  
  
-Muy bien, sígame- el Slytherin soltó un suspiro de frustración, este iba a ser un verano muy largo...  
  
/// Me has enseñado tu  
  
tu ha sido mi maestro para hacer sufrir  
  
si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendí de ti  
  
no digas que no entiendes  
  
como puedo ser así  
  
si te estoy haciendo daño  
  
lo aprendí de ti///  
  
/*  
  
-¿Usted cree que haya sido buena idea?- preguntó Lupin mientras se tomaba el té que acababa de servir  
  
-Si, ¿Por que no? tendrán que tratarse el resto del verano, que mejor que comiencen ahora que hay alguien para evitar que se mat.. err. tengan discusiones fuertes- dijo un sonriente Albus  
  
-Supongo que tiene razón -_-  
  
///Me has enseñado tu  
  
Maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti  
  
maldito sea el maestro  
  
y maldito el aprendiz  
  
maldigo lo que amo  
  
y te lo debo,  
  
te lo debo,  
  
te lo debo a ti///  
  
****////**** CONTINUARA??? tiene que, o recibiré varios cruciatus  
  
Sorry... no conteste reviews por que quería subir todo esto ya (tenia mucho desde que no actualizaba T-T) pero aquí esta la lista de los que me mandaron review, y mis agradecimientos para ellos  
  
Luadica Velia herms malfoy Olga Malaki Luadica(otra vez n_n)  
  
Y si siguen dando lata con que escriba los fic mas largos voy a empezar a exigir reviews mas largos -_- 


	6. SIMPLE MARIONETA

ÁNGEL DE ALAS ROTAS  
  
BY: LARIEN_BLACK (ARCANGEL_WOLF@HOTMAIL.COM)  
  
DISCLAIMER: ¬¬ OVIO, YO NO INVENTE A HARRY POTTER Y CIA.  
  
Esta historia se localiza después del 4° libro para que la entiendan mejor n_n:  
  
"pensamientos"  
  
-"diálogos??"-  
  
///¬¬ cosas, letra de canciones(no siempre van con el tema)///  
  
((mas cosas))  
  
/* cambio de punto de vista */  
  
***  
  
flash back(no incluye la palabra flash back así que no la busquen) no se por que, pero el ffnet me convierte los asteriscos(*)  
  
en líneas ¬¬ bueno, si ven una por ahí, ya saben que es.  
  
***  
  
Advertencia: emmm.. Angst n_nU??  
  
********/// ////**********  
  
CAPITULO 6.- SIMPLE MARIONETA  
  
/* "No podía ser, debía ser una broma, una broma muy pesada  
  
Sin embargo...  
  
se escuchaba muy seguro de si mismo...  
  
¿Y...?  
  
¿Y si fuera verdad...?  
  
¿Podía Voldemort tomar su custodia...? aun considerando que Fudge es un idiota.... esto sería ya demasiado...  
  
¿Y si fuera verdad?¿Como saldría de esta?  
  
Dumblendore se veía verdaderamente preocupado cuando le dije" suspiró  
  
-¿Que voy a hacer ahora?- habían pasado cinco días desde su sueño con Voldemort y aun no le habían dicho nada, lo cual, considerando su situación era bastante estresante.  
  
(((Mercurio  
  
¿Que puedes hacer cuando sientes que la vida se desliza entre tus dedos?  
  
¿Cuando es casi imposible aferrarte a ella?)))  
  
***  
  
Albus Dumblendore y Remus Lupin se encontraban en la sala del profesor de pociones, luego de que Harry les hubiera explicado su sueño con el Lord, luego de ello Severus Snape tuvo que llevar al chico a su habitación y darle un tranquilizante...  
  
-Albus ¿Albus? estas muy pálido- Remus Lupin miraba preocupado al hombre mayor.  
  
-Estoy bien Remus, solo no esperé que sucediera esto- el director de Hogwarts se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-Nadie lo esperaba-  
  
-Bueno Remus, despídeme de Severus y de Harry, debo convocar a la Orden y hacer unas investigaciones, si lo que le dijo Tom es verdad, no tenemos mas de cinco días para solucionarlo-  
  
-Suerte Albus- susurró el licántropo, pero este ya se había marchado.  
  
***  
  
(((Sombras  
  
¿Que hacer cuando sientes que la vida se llena de ellas?  
  
¿Cuando tu única elección sería la última que tomarías en esta que llamas irónicamente "tu" vida?  
  
No importa que contestes a todo lo anterior, la respuesta no importa, pues alguien vendrá a tomar las riendas de tu destino...  
  
Simple marioneta...  
  
Actúas en una vida que no ves tuya  
  
muestras emociones que no sientes  
  
andas por caminos ya abiertos para ti...  
  
Tu vida es falsa...  
  
Solo ve hacia adelante...  
  
Deja que te lleve el viento...  
  
deja que te lleve el viento...)))  
  
-Simple marioneta-  
  
-Potter- volteo a verle, Snape, hace unos momentos acaban de informarme de uno de los giros mas desastrosos de mi vida  
  
...y la verdad, no se que hacer.  
  
-Profesor- respuesta mecánica y lo sabes...  
  
-Estamos esperando-  
  
-¿Que puedo decir? parece ser que ya lo decidieron todo- es verdad, se limitaron a informarme lo que sucedería como si fuera un simple espectador, pero no lo soy, y eso es lo que mas me pesa...¿que puedo hacer? -¿Que puedo hacer?  
  
-Harry, te aseguro que buscamos por todas partes, todas las soluciones posibles, y todos los candidatos disponibles, pero, sencillamente todo se reduce a lo mismo- Remus Lupin parecía verdaderamente apenado.  
  
-Le aseguro que a mi me desconcertó al igual que a usted Potter, y no me agrada la idea en absoluto...pero hay que reconocer que no hay otra opción-  
  
"No Severus, no queda tiempo, no hay tiempo"  
  
-Siempre hay opciones profesor, siempre las hay-  
  
"Opciones, Voldemort o Severus Snape"  
  
"Y, aunque cuesta aceptarlo, Snape es definitivamente mejor que el Lord"  
  
(((mirada perdida en la distancia...  
  
que mas puedes perder...  
  
morir no importa mucho en verdad...  
  
cada día, cada hora, no, cada instante que pasa te acercas inevitablemente a tu muerte...  
  
pero ya no estas tan seguro de que vallas a morir...  
  
ha dejado claro que no quiere eliminarte...)))  
  
-Solo que no son factibles- suspira resignado- lo haré  
  
-Entonces todo arreglado- dijo un repentinamente sonriente Albus se pone de pie- vamos Harry, no tenemos mucho tiempo, deben realizar su unión de inmediato, llamaré a Flitwick(no se como se escribe es el enano profesor de encantamientos) necesitaremos su ayuda para realizar el ritual-  
  
(((temes perder tu voluntad, tu libre albedrío  
  
sin saber...  
  
que lo perdiste tiempo atrás...  
  
simple...  
  
solo una simple marioneta...)))  
  
Continuará...??.(definitivamente)  
  
V V V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V VVV  
  
V  
  
REVIEW 


	7. I am not an angel

ÁNGEL DE ALAS ROTAS  
  
BY: LARIEN_BLACK (ARCANGEL_WOLF@HOTMAIL.COM)  
  
DISCLAIMER: ¬¬ OVIO, YO NO INVENTE A HARRY POTTER Y CIA.  
  
Esta historia se localiza después del 4° libro para que la entiendan mejor n_n:  
  
"pensamientos"  
  
-"diálogos??"-  
  
///¬¬ cosas, letra de canciones(no siempre van con el tema)///  
  
((mas cosas))  
  
/* cambio de punto de vista */  
  
***  
  
flash back(ahora si incluye la palabra flash back así que busquenla)  
  
***  
  
Advertencia: emmm.. posible Lemon n_nU??  
  
********/// ////**********  
  
CAPITULO 7. I am not an angel  
  
*** flash back  
  
-Entonces todo arreglado- dijo un repentinamente sonriente Albus se pone de pie- vamos Harry, no tenemos mucho tiempo, deben realizar su unión de inmediato, llamaré a Flitwick(no se como se escribe es el enano profesor de encantamientos) necesitaremos su ayuda para realizar el ritual-  
  
*** fin de flash back  
  
No podía creerlo, en unas horas toda su vida había cambiado  
  
***flash back  
  
Esa misma tarde el director se presentó junto con un emocionado profesor Flitwick por que podría realizar un enlace de almas(ocasiones de esas eran raras hoy en dia)  
  
***fin de flash back  
  
-¡¿QUEEEE?! a no, no, no, no, noooo- Harry negaba repetitivamente hacia sus profesores(entiéndase Dumblendore, Lupin, Flitwick y Snape)  
  
-Pero Harry- Remus Lupin intentaba hacer entrar en razón al ojiverde- solo es necesario una vez.  
  
-Ejem- el profesor Flitwick trataba de llamar la atención inútilmente dado que fue interrumpido por la queja del chico  
  
-No voy a hacerlo ni una vez, eso fue trampa, no me dijeron las consecuencias que traería el enlace- el chico estaba casi al borde de la histeria.  
  
- Bueno, ese es su problema Potter, si se hubiera informado no estaría en esta situación- dijo Snape con una sonrisa medio burlona.  
  
El chico solo le mando una mirada furibunda mientras murmuraba entre dientes-El hubiera no existe-  
  
-Bueno, bueno que tampoco es para tanto- dijo Dumblendore pasando la mirada de Harry a Severus, logrando con esto, que los dos le dirigieran idénticas miradas de rencor.  
  
-¿No es para tanto? tu no estas unido mágicamente a Potter así que no me vengas con ese: no es para tanto- siseó el profesor de pociones  
  
-Ya, ya, tampoco te pongas así- dijo Remus al ver que parecía querer matar con la mirada.  
  
-¡Tu cállate Lupin!-  
  
-Severus- Albus le mando una mirada de advertencia al molesto profesor que se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y recargarse contra la pared  
  
-EJEMP..- Flitwick se aclaro la garganta mas sonoramente tratando de llamar la atención, cuando vio que la tenia prosiguió- bueno, en realidad será necesario hacerlo mas de una vez- al oír esto los demás se quedaron con cara de WHAT? por lo que procedió a explicarse- Bueno, verán, todos los enlaces necesitan err.. renovarse tarde o temprano, este no será la excepción y dado que es un enlace muy potente de unión de almas y necesita mas magia de lo usual, me temo que se verán obligados a compartir cama mínimo dos veces por semana-  
  
-Quee..que???- Harry siente que todo su cuerpo tiembla y que el color se va de su rostro, a su lado Severus Snape estaba pasando por una experiencia similar, sin saber como han logrado llegar a un sillón antes de que sus piernas les fallen, momentáneamente al sentarse sus hombros chocan y se voltean a ver, apartándose rápidamente, no sin lanzarse una casi idéntica mirada de vergüenza.  
  
-Pues eso mismo, dado que este tipo de enlaces esta creado principalmente para parejas, el sustento mágico se da a través del acto simple de la copula- todo esto lo dijo un Flitwick muy animado sin hacer caso al repentino rubor que comenzó a formarse en el rostro del mas joven, ni en la palidez cada vez mas extrema del Slytherin.  
  
-Oh no, eso ya es suficiente- estalló repentinamente Harry-Una cosa es que me traigan aquí para pasar el resto del verano, o que me liguen a Snape, pero definitivamente no voy a tener sexo con el-  
  
-Bueno Harry, ponlo de esta manera, es Severus o Voldemort- Remus parecía bastante apenado.  
  
-Mmm. difícil elección- dijo el ojiverde dejando a relucir su lado Slytherin, Snape se limitó a levantar una ceja y a mirar ligeramente sorprendido al Gryffindor.  
  
-Bueno, de una forma u otra, el ritual de enlace ya se realizó, por lo que no hay vuelta atrás, deben completarlo en las próximas veinticuatro horas o comenzaran a sentir unas molestias bastante peculiares- explicó el director de Hogwarts con un misterioso brillo tras sus gafas de media luna.  
  
-¿Molestias? ¿Que clase de molestias Albus?- preguntó Snape intrigado.  
  
-Principalmente dolor, dado que sus almas buscaran ligarse a su gemela comenzarán a sentir un tirón en el pecho, esto se irá incrementando con el tiempo que pasen sin err... recargar el vinculo-  
  
Harry tragó saliva con dificultad, tener que compartir la cama con su profesor le parecía demasiado.  
  
-Bien, ya que saben lo que tienen que hacer, nosotros nos vamos- expresó Dumblendore poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a los otros dos- vamos dejemos que arreglen sus asuntos.- y sin mas salieron cerrando las puertas, quedando tras ellos un profesor y alumno muy nerviosos.  
  
Debieron pasar escasos dos minutos que para ellos parecieron horas antes de que alguno de los dos se decidiera hablar.  
  
-Muy bien, Potter, entre mas pronto comencemos mas pronto terminaremos- y sin mas tomo la mano del chico y lo arrastró (literalmente) hacia sus habitaciones, al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe empujando al aun azorado joven adentro mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.  
  
-¿Profesor...?- El Gryffindor calló al sentir una repentina invasión a su boca, se asustó e intento separase poniendo su manos en el pecho de su profesor, pero Snape envolvió al chico en un abrazo posesivo al notar que el chico quería escapar.  
  
Harry al verse atrapado trató de poner distancia y apartar los brazos que lo presionaban, inútilmente.  
  
-No por favor..-  
  
-Quédese quieto de una vez Potter- presionó una vez mas con fuerza sus labios contra los del Gryffindor, haciéndole vibrar, pero por encima de todo exigiéndole sumisión, Harry entreabrió sus labios dejando escapar un gemido que el hombre tomo con su boca. Le besaba con exquisita sensualidad, produciendo en el chico escalofríos que recorrían su espalda haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara inconscientemente y se aferrara a el con fuerza.  
  
Harry no sabia que hacer, sabia que tenia que mantener relaciones con su profesor pero eso no lo tranquilizaba, intentaba en vano safarse del abrazo retorciéndose ante ese contacto que le producía oleadas de placer, Snape hizo a esto caso omiso, sus manos seguían recorriendo el cuerpo bajo él, firmemente sin lastimarlo, atacando sin piedad el cuello que quedó expuesto en un descuido, Harry no pudo evitar un temblor atravesándole el cuerpo y soltó un gemido que más bien parecía una suplica a esos labios para que volvieran a tocar los suyos, finalmente dejo que su cuerpo respondiese a cada caricia, a cada beso que le proporcionaba, sentía su cuerpo arder de deseo, hasta que no pudo aguantar mas. Con una mirada suplicante le pidió a Snape que acabara con su agonía, Severus miró al joven bajo él, perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes nublados de deseo, su propio cuerpo respondiendo, susurró por lo bajo un hechizo que desapareció las ropas que los limitaban, notando satisfecho como el rubor crecía en las mejillas del chico al verse tan inevitablemente expuesto ante el otro hombre.  
  
Sin mas procedió a satisfacer ese cuerpo que parecía pedir a gritos por ser tomado, dejó que sus manos vagaran por el firme pecho del chico, sintió un fuerte disgusto al notar que, aunque había pasado varios días a su cuidado, este aun no recuperaba el peso que debería tener haciéndole ver frágil entre sus brazos, apartando inmediatamente esos pensamientos de su mente lamió con extrema lentitud uno de los rozados pezones obligando a Harry a arquearse contra el dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, retirándose momentáneamente, haciendo que el Gryffindor gimiera de frustración y se aferrará a su cuerpo en busca de mas  
  
-No tan rápido león- susurró divertido el profesor, lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del chico para morderlo justo después, enviando mas escalofríos de placer por la columna vertebral del mas joven, no deteniéndose ahí, procedió a satisfacer otra área del cuerpo que ansiaba atención, sonriendo maliciosamente humedeció dos dedos con su saliva y dejo que recorrieran al pecho de Harry antes de dirigirlos mas hacia el sur, deteniéndose un instante en el ombligo donde dieron un par de vueltas, bajando aun mas e introduciéndose de improvisto en el chico que ahogando un grito de sorpresa y dolor se aferró a la espalda de Snape.  
  
-Shh, relájate, no te haré daño- introduciendo los dedos aun mas en el joven comenzó a prepararlo realizando movimientos circulares, rozando una zona sensible de tanto en tanto mandando tales descargas por la columna del chico que se convulsionaba, una vez que lo consideró listo se retiró causando que Harry gimiera en abandono. Separando las piernas del joven con las rodillas, el hombre levantándole las caderas y mirándole fijamente se va introduciendo pausadamente, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para dar al joven un alivio, una vez que finalmente entró del todo Snape comenzó a moverse con extrema lentitud, mientras el chico dejaba escapar unos suaves gemidos en cada empuje. El Gryffindor se aferró a el mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba con urgencia y las embestidas aumentan, el Slytherin sabe que ha tocado un punto sensible ya que los gemidos y respiración entrecortada son cada vez más profundos y agitados, se encargó de satisfacer toda la pasión y el deseo de aquel cuerpo ardiente que se arqueaba bajo sus manos, logrando que el chico respondiese con todo su ser a sus demandas.  
  
Sintiendo que llegaría al clímax en cualquier momento Severus tomo las caderas del joven y lo guió a la cima del placer, sintió como el chico se estremecía bajo su cuerpo en el orgasmo y el mismo llego dejando salir un ronco gemido, el profesor se recostó tratando de retener los efectos del orgasmo y recobrar un poco la conciencia que los había abandonado momentos atrás, escuchando la todavía agitada respiración de Harry y sintiendo los temblores erráticos provenientes del cuerpo del Gryffindor. Sin darse cuenta se fue hundiendo el la somnolencia, para no despertar hasta horas después...  
  
...CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Siguiente capitulo: I've been alone all along  
  
NA: con la ayuda de mi improvisada beta: Maryam (sin ella posiblemente hubiera subido este capitulo a finales de semana santa) n_un  
  
Constestación a los reviews  
  
Siward Sip, era Sevi n_n soy tan mala con el pobre Harry.  
  
Maryam: a ver si ya te inspiras, que me quedé a la expectativa, y sip es chantaje, a ver Isasi me mandan mas reviews -_-U  
  
Otras personitas que tmb me mandaron reviews:  
  
selene snape   
  
txiri  
  
Sacralo  
  
Moryn  
  
I I I I V REVIEWS 


	8. I've been alone all along

ÁNGEL DE ALAS ROTAS  
  
BY: LARIEN_BLACK (ARCANGEL_WOLF@HOTMAIL.COM)  
  
DISCLAIMER: OVIO, YO NO INVENTE A HARRY POTTER Y CIA.  
  
Advertencia: SLASH n_n si, leíste bien slash, así que si eres homofóbico te me vas largando  
  
Hola, si sigues aquí es que eres bienvenido o que no te importó el mensaje anterior, aténganse a las consecuencias de todas formas n_nU  
  
********/// ////**********  
  
CAPITULO 8.- I've been alone all along  
  
((( there am been single all this time  
  
not that to do, to where to go  
  
I am united to him, but I do not feel it to my side)))  
  
-----------------------------------------------*  
  
No recuerdo ya, cuando comencé a sentir que mi corazón y cuerpo se iban desbaratando poco a poco, entre mas pasaba el tiempo, mas tristezas y momentos de sufrimiento se presentaban, las cuales ya no me afectaban en lo mas mínimo, como si las estuviera viendo otra persona.  
  
"Las esperanzas idas, los sueños arrebatados, pesadillas que se convierten realidad"  
  
-No te angusties, pronto saldrás adelante-  
  
"Así, si encierro mi corazón en lo mas profundo de mi ser... ya no sentiré dolor en mi cuerpo ni en mi corazón..."  
  
" si solo no sintiera nada..."  
  
"todo sería mas fácil,"  
  
" si no siento nada"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"¿Como había llegado hasta allí? "  
  
"La verdad solo tenía una pequeña idea de lo que había sucedido, en un momento se encontraba en casa de los Dursley, casi a punto de morir desangrado y al siguiente se encontraba no solo ligado a profesor de pociones que lo había sacado de ahí(aunque estaba seguro de que lo habían obligado a ir) si no que... no, mejor no pensar en eso... "  
  
"POR DIOS!!!! ERA SNAPE, ¿COMO RAYOS FUE A PASARLE ESO CON...con...? con snape, no había duda alguna, la vida se ponía por completo en contra suya ¿Que era el mes-hazle-la-vida-mas-insoportable-a-Potter?"  
  
"Tranquilo, no vale la pena alterarse..."  
  
"Ahora solo tenía una pregunta "  
  
"¿Por que demonios estaba siento abrazado por Snape?"  
  
-------------------------------------------*  
  
"Muy bien, la cosa no había salido tan mal como la había esperado, ¿Quien lo diría? el chico era un buen amante... la manera en que se había entregado, esos ojos verdes nublados de deseo..." esto envió oleadas de placer por su columna *suspiro mental* "hablando mentalmente del Gryffindor"  
  
"Tal vez había sido un poco brusco con él, después de todo el niño no había tenido una relación con un hombre en su vida " estudió inconscientemente la figura acurrucada contra si y se despertó ese instinto protector tan raro en él  
  
"Nunca, jamás, permitiría que alguien le pusiera un dedo encima, era demasiado inocente, demasiado frágil..."  
  
"Una figura de cristal" suspiró(algo que se estaba volviendo muy frecuente en los últimos minutos)  
  
Y era suyo...  
  
yearning  
  
" Ya encontraría la manera de arreglar las cosas cuando despertara, después de todo, no podía dejar que el chico pensará que todo esto lo hacía por obligación...  
  
bueno, tal vez Albus haya tenido que ver, pero si el no hubiera querido nadie lo hubiera podido obligar... tendría que hablar con él, arreglar sus diferencias... lo mas seguro es que vaya a dormir en mis habitaciones cuando comiencen las clases ¿Como explicará Albus a los demás estudiantes? seguro saldrán miles de notas de esto en el Profeta, casi podía verlo:  
  
Niño que vivió en garras del malvado ex-mortifago profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin" ahogó un gruñido ante eso  
  
" también tendría que agrandar la cama, no que no fuera lo suficientemente grande, pero por comodidad ¿Desde cuando había empezado a divagar?"  
  
"Desde que te estas quedando dormido Severus Snape" con un suspiro mas, y rodeando mas firmemente a la figura entre sus brazos se quedó dormido.  
  
/-*  
  
Despertó momentos mas tarde por un movimiento a su lado,  
  
"Mmm al parecer Potter ya se ah despertado"  
  
*/  
  
"OH DIOS, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios" despajes de gastar su nueva palabra favorita volvió a recapitular los hechos "Se había acostado con Snape... o no, no solo eso, tendría que seguir acostándose con Snape" después de varios intentos por zafarse de esos brazos que no parecían querer soltarlo se deslizo fuera de las sabanas, recordando su total desnudez busco sus ropas con la mirada, fracasando totalmente, después de todo Snape las desapareció anoche, el solo recuerdo de los acontecimientos posteriores le hizo ruborizar fuertemente, mandando sangre a dos distintas partes de su cuerpo..."Muy bien, relájate, eso es... relájate y busca tu ropa, así de simple, no pudo haberla mandado muy lejos"  
  
Sin saber que la mirada del hombre seguía todos sus movimientos comenzó caminar por la habitación con la esperanza de encontrar algo con que cubrirse.  
  
"Maldición ¿Dond.." se cortó a mitad de su charla mental, claro, ahí bajo el sillón se asomaba la manga de su camisa, sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó a sacar sus prendas.  
  
-¿Se te perdió algo Potter?- la aterciopelada voz de Severus vino justo de su espalda causando que el Gryffindor se incorporara rápidamente y chocara con el aun desnudo cuerpo del Slytherin, quedando entre éste y el sillón, al notar el estado del cuerpo del profesor la turbación no pudo ser mayor en el joven Gryffindor, cuya sangre se vino abajo para repentinamente volver a repartirse en distintas partes de su anatomía cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor dado que la distancia entre ambos cuerpos era nula  
  
- Yo creo que yo si encontré algo suyo- susurró al oído del Grffindor mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sarcástica y dirigía una mirada insinuante hacia abajo. Esto ganó que la mitad de la sangre de Harry corriera a repartirse, y no precisamente hacia sus mejillas.  
  
-¿Ansioso para otra sesión son la serpiente Slytherin?- Ante esto Harry enrojeció desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies, empujó a Severus a un lado y se encerró a vestirse(y darse una buena ducha) en el baño.  
  
----------  
  
Diary  
  
*/ Han pasado tres días desde el enlace, tres tortuosos días tratando de acercarme mas al joven, sin mucho éxito, debo reconocerlo, debe ser ese maldito orgullo Gryffindor que no le permite abrirse a nadie, ese: yo puedo manejármelas por mi cuenta *Gruñido mental* bueno, tal vez la estupidez inicial también halla tenido algo que ver, pero no me daré por vencido, si hemos de compartir el resto de nuestra vida juntos(que no debe ser mucho, después de todo con el enemigo que traemos tras nuestra cabeza) me encargaré de al menos disfrutarlo.  
  
*/  
  
Han pasado tres días desde el enlace, tres estresantes días teniendo que soportar a este maldito grasiento de Snape, pensé por un momento que la actual situación *escalofrío* cambiaría de alguna manera provechosa su manera de actuar, pero no, lo del otro dia me demuestra que me seguirá haciendo la vida imposible...  
  
Por dios, el hombre es todo un maldito Slytherin, no ha parado de atosigarme a cada momento, no puedo ni siquiera comer el desayuno sin sentir su mirada fija en mi, analizándome, lo dicho... /*  
  
Slytherin  
  
Gryffindor  
  
*/  
  
Han pasado cinco días desde el enlace... y la verdad tengo miedo... no se que ha impulsado el cambio de actitud en Severus(si, ahora es Severus) pareciera como si... como si temiera romperme con el mas mínimo comentario, últimamente se siente incluso agradable su presencia, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, ya que terminaría dejando que me conociera de verdad, y si lo hago, mi mascara caería y con ello la poca fuerza que me permite seguir... por que si, estoy cansado y mucho, me repito a mi mismo una y otra vez que es necesario, que mis amigos me necesitan, que mi padrino me necesita, mí padrino, Sirius no ha venido ni una sola vez...  
  
no lo se, tal vez me odie por ser débil, por permitirles a mis tíos tratarme de esa manera, o por unirme a Snape, se que lo odia desde su época de estudiantes y que no soportaría tener ningún lazo con el aunque fuera indirectamente, si tal vez sea eso...  
  
me siento solo, y, ya no se que pensar  
  
*/  
  
Han pasado cinco días desde el enlace... parece que mi vida se separa en dos líneas: antes del enlace y después del enlace, he comenzado a ver al verdadero Harry, y el resultado me da escalofríos, ¿Como puede alguien ser tan medido en sus acciones? parece que incluso piensa antes de respirar, todos sus movimientos completamente calculados en relación con su exterior...mas Slytherin que Gryffindor, aun así, se que tiene miedo, no se a que, bueno, en realidad si tiene varios motivos para temer, el Lord que anda tras su vida(y no se si por algo mas) el enlace que nos une y la manera en que la tomará el mundo mágico, la manera en que lo tomaran sus amigos...¿Pero es ese motivo suficiente para que el chico actué una farsa tan grande? ...  
  
La manera en que lo tomó su padrino, el maldito pulgoso no se ha parado por aquí ni una sola vez, a diferencia de Albus, Remus, Molly e incluso MacGonagall que se han invitado una o dos veces con la intención de animar al chico, ahora preparan una fiesta sorpresa(ideas locas de Albus) para su cumpleaños, pero si alguien tiene el compromiso de apoyar a Harry ese es Sirius Black ¿Como habrá reaccionado? suspiro mental *si, tiene razones para temer...  
  
Me gustaría tomarlo entre mis brazos, decirle que no tiene por que temer, que puede confiar en mi, que siempre estaré ahí para él, que tiene completo derecho a una vida feliz... se que llora por las noches, lo siento sollozar a mi lado, trata de hacerlo lo mas silenciosamente posible, tal vez aun no se ha recuperado de su estancia con los Dursley... o sospecha lo de Black, el niño es casi autista pero no idiota al fin y al cabo...  
  
si me dejara formar parte de su vida...  
  
Cada vez que lo veo, estoy comenzando a ver mas al niño que necesita mi apoyo. A la persona a la que no quiero, no, no pienso defraudar, aunque pierda mi vida en ello.  
  
Siempre estaré a su lado.  
  
Es una promesa.  
  
///  
  
Feeling the dream to come  
  
prisoner to my pillow  
  
I let tears run  
  
Outside it will rain, and to that but it gives me  
  
I have a personal deluge already  
  
it closes the eyes  
  
that the sea does not escape  
  
Let us forget the resentments, drops rain  
  
flooding my it rechambers  
  
it closes your eyes  
  
and finally  
  
it lets rain rain  
  
(it lets rain rain)  
  
"El beso es la expresión de una pasión incontrolable que se manifiesta en el deseo de poseerte."  
  
CONTINUARÁ???? solo si mis reviews sobrepasan los 50, si no es asi, sigan esperando la continuación... jajajajajajajajaj(risa maquiavélica)¬¬°  
  
Por cierto, mi otro fic: Como quieras Malfoy Como quieras, se va a quedar estancado por un rato -_-U me falta inspiración para seguirlo.  
  
Bueno, ahora a contestar reviews:  
  
An!t4: Amiga mia fuiste muuuuy insistente en que continuara la historia n_n es gracias a gente como ustedes que me animan a seguir, sino, pues me hubiera aburrido hace rato(tengo esa mala costumbre, sino, pregúntenle a mis otros fics, con eso de la falta de apoyo moral -_- ) bueno  
  
besitos chao  
  
VELIA: Jajajaja(risa no tan maquiavélica) no te preocupes por tus comentarios =P a mi me gustan, y si, a Harry no le quedaba de otra que cooperar, y con un amante tan espléndido, pues quien no? besitos chao  
  
Paula Moonlight jeje, a mi también me encanta esta pareja, bueno, esta y la Harry/Tom me encanta como obligan a los personajes a unirse =P espero te guste este capitulo besitos chao  
  
Siward: me alegra que te guste la historia, en cuanto a si Severus y Harry se enamoraran, pues tendrán que superar varias cosas para lograrlo =P solo puedo decirte: sigue leyendo.... besos bye  
  
Maika Yugi : te aseguro que al final todo valdrá la pena no te preocupes, que ya lo hice sufrir bastante, quien sabe y le de un rato de descanso n_nU besitos bye  
  
Maryam: pues vez? aqui esta el otro capi, grax por ayudarme(otra vez) n_n besotes chaito  
  
selene snape : jejeje espérate a ver lo que les tengo preparado a este par n_n, me alegra que te encante =P chaito  
  
ora si ya me voy, y si me falto alguien, aparte de mi musa que se fue de pachanga otra vez, creo que trama algo, no se que, a andado rara estos días, mirando de lado a lado y sujetándose el brazo izquierdo de vez en cuando, mmmm creo que tendré que vigilarla  
  
deséenme suerte  
  
besitos a tod@s chao  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
y pobre de aquel que se le olvide mi review, o hago participe mi amenaza de arriba 


	9. NO SABES EL EFECTO QUE TIENES EN MI

ÁNGEL DE ALAS ROTAS  
  
BY: LARIEN_BLACK (ARCANGEL_WOLF@HOTMAIL.COM)  
  
DISCLAIMER: ¬¬ OVIO, YO NO INVENTE A HARRY POTTER Y CIA.  
  
Advertencia: Slash y Angst, estan advertidos ¿ehh? si entran luego no se quejen del genero, Homofobicos favor de salir,  
  
Se los advertí eh, luego no me vengan con howlers...  
  
Ahora bien, como lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el siguiente capitulo....  
  
********/// ////**********  
  
CAPITULO 9.- NO SABES EL EFECTO QUE TIENES EN MI  
  
-Muy bien, parece ser que ya se ha recuperado por completo Potter, puede vestirse-  
  
Severus Snape había estado realizando una revisión rutinaria para verificar el estado de salud del Gryffindor, aun no le convencía por completo pero ya se podían notar mejoras.  
  
-Y, ¿Potter? vendrán su amigos por la tarde-  
  
-ehh, si profesor, gracias por avisar- un ruborizado Harry Potter salió del baño mientras se abrochaba una camisa, aun no se había acostumbrado a los chequeos continuos y el hecho de que la persona que se los hiciera fuera su amante no mejoraba las cosas, el Slytherin se permitió deslizar su mirada por su figura enviando un ligero escalofrío al chico al sentirse observado, la verdad es que se veía tierno con la ropa que usaba, dado que Severus no le permitió seguir usando la que le habían dado los Dursley(de hecho la quemó en la chimenea en la primera ocasión) a Harry no le quedó mas opción que usar las de Severus que fueron encogidas un poco para que le vinieran al niño.  
  
-Err¿Pasa algo?- preguntó finalmente Harry, y es que Snape se le había quedado mirando y sin moverse desde hacia ya dos minutos.  
  
-Nada en absoluto, solo te admiraba- ronroneó el Slytherin  
  
-¿Que?- Harry se había ruborizado por completo, y es que no había conocido esa parte del profesor y no sabía como tomárselo, Severus en cambio esbozo una sonrisa(bueno, de hecho solo abarcó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios) se levantó, y se dirigió hacia él, deteniéndose momentáneamente a su lado para plantar un beso en su mejilla, acto que desde luego atontó y sorprendió por completo a Harry, para luego encerrarse en el baño de donde acababa de salir el Gryffindor, momentos después solo podía escucharse el sonido del agua...  
  
"Muy bien, no pasa nada, no te preocupes, solo está el hecho de que Snape tuvo un gesto romántico contigo.... "  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"¡¡Demonios!! Ese no era Snape, seguro que lo suplantó un mortifago" eso lo envió directamente a la cómoda donde cogió su varita, "mejor no arriesgarse"¿Que estaba pasando? se guardó la varita en el bolsillo y después de unos momentos de errática respiración el joven pareció calmarse e intentar razonar un poco...  
  
"Muy bien, piensa Harry, piensa... ¿Que pudo haber pasado para que Severus- no-muestro-sentimiento-alguno-Snape se comportara así?" después de unos momentos de buscar una posible excusa, que fueron desde: una poción mal hecha a un secuestro extraterrestre, y no encontrar una lo suficientemente coherente decidió dejar el asunto por la paz, después de todo no le había molestado el hecho de que alguien fuera cariñoso con él... claro que el único adulto que se había mostrado así era la Sra. Weasley... y Sirius...  
  
"Pero Sirius no se ha comunicado contigo Harry y posiblemente no lo hará" le había enviado varias notas pidiendo una Respuesta, una palabra, algo, hasta un howler, y seguía sin señal alguna de él... excepto por la nota de Remus que le explicaba que su padrino se encontraba algo alterado por las noticias recibidas, cosa que desde luego solo logró preocupar aun mas al chico..."Si tan solo me dijera algo"  
  
-¿En que piensa?¿La inmortalidad del cangrejo?- una sensual voz se hace oír desde atrás de él, haciéndole sobresaltarse, después de todo había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el agua había dejado de correr y se abrió la puerta.  
  
-Err... yo-  
  
-Me asombra tu elocuencia- el profesor arqueó una ceja(al mero estilo Malfoy)  
  
-Yo para que me molesto- el Slytherin iba a agregar algo cuando sonó la alarma de la chimenea.  
  
-Espere aquí Potter- y sin mas se dirigió a la sala(estaban en la habitación principal)  
  
Harry solo rodó los ojos en consecuencia del tono usado por el profesor "Si, ese Snape, ¿Por que cambia tan drásticamente? capaz que es una especie de Doctor Hayle o algo parecido" no pudo seguir divagando por que un abrazo le cortó el suministro de aire.  
  
-Harry!!! ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!- Hermione Granger se hizo a un lado aflojando su abrazo y dejando respirar al Grryffindor cuando una masa pelirroja se le vino encima, Ron y los gemelos lo estaban abrazando y tratando de contarle lo que les había sucedido en el verano todos al mismo tiempo, resultando en un barullo incomprensible, desde la puerta los profesores: Lupin, Dumblendore, McGonagall y Snape, veían entretenidos a los chicos.  
  
-Debiste verlo Harry, le duró el pelo rosa por una semana-  
  
-Claro que nos delató-  
  
-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo mamá?-  
  
-¡¡Fred y George Weasley!! seguido del sermón habitual sobre no jugarle bromas a los hermanos- dijo uno de los gemelos imitando extraordinariamente la voz de la Sra. Weasley, Harry no sabía distinguir muy bien cual.  
  
-Claro que a Percy no le hizo mucha gracia-  
  
-Lo hizo mas divertido-  
  
-¿Y como has estado Harry?- todos callaron para escuchar la respuesta.  
  
- Pues... supongo que bien, tan bien como podría estar-  
  
-¿Vez Fred? te lo dije-  
  
-Lo sentimos tanto compañero, cuando mamá nos dijo se hizo la revolución en la casa Charlie inclusive iba a venir a ver si es que podía hacer algo- dijo un sombrío Fred  
  
-Pero para cuando llegara Quien-tu-sabes podría tenerte en su poder y Dumblendore no quiso arriesgarse- continuó Hermione.  
  
-¿Como supiste Hermione? estabas en Bulgaria- preguntó Harry algo desconcertado, los adultos los habían dejado solos considerando que tendrían mucho de que hablar y fueron a la sala a tomar el té.  
  
*/ -¿Y bien Lupin?¿Por que el imbesil de Black no vino a disculparse?-  
  
- Lo intenté Severus, en serio, pero es un cabezota- Remus bajó la vista apenado, había tratado de todo, había rogado, ordenado y maldecido y no hubo nada que hiciera cambiar de opinión al animago.  
  
-Es que simplemente el no tiene por que tratar asi al chico, le hace daño que lo ignore y en el estado en el que esta sería muy peligroso-  
  
-¿Posible suicidio?- preguntó MacGonagall escandalizada al ver el asentimiento de parte del profesor de pociones-Debes estar bromeando Severus-  
  
-Minerva, el chico esta muy muy mal, lo he visto todos los días, reconozco las señales sufre de depresión y esta lleva generalmente al suicidio, por ello nunca puedo dejarlo solo- susurró  
  
-Pe.. pero-  
  
-No hay peros, necesita apoyo, apoyo que no estoy calificado para darle, así que Lupin, convence al cabezota de Black aunque tengas que usar la imperius-  
  
-Pro..fesor Snape, Profesor, Harry- Ginny Weasley entró corriendo a la sala respirando agitadamente.  
  
Los adultos se miraron momentáneamente entre ellos antes de correr hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban los jóvenes  
  
*/  
  
-¿Como supiste Hermione? estabas en Bulgaria- preguntó Harry algo desconcertado, los adultos los habían dejado solos considerando que tendrían mucho de que hablar y fueron a la sala a tomar el té.  
  
-Regrese hace dos semanas Harry, como Ron me invito a la Madriguera me enteré de la noticia, Fred tiene razón, debiste haber visto la que se armó, la señora Weasley parecía muy deprimida-  
  
-¿Harry?¿Ha.. Harry?- Ron miraba preocupado a su mejor amigo  
  
"¿Como estas Harry?"  
  
-Oh dios, llamen al profesor Snape- grito Hermione histerica, Ginny corrió fuera del cuarto mientras Harry Potter caía inconsciente en el sillón, sumiéndose en una pesadilla.  
  
"¿Me extrañaste pequeño león?"  
  
Ojos rojos como la sangre que brillan con malicia en la oscuridad...  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
Notas de la floja Autora:  
  
HOLA!!! ¿Como les va? me sorprendió mucho en verdad alcanzar los 50 review, crei que me quedaria estancada en los 41 pero no =P, y debo agradecerles por ello: GRACIAS!!! Trataré de subir lo mas pronto posible el próximo capitulo, en ese ya sale Voldi reclamando lo que el cree suyo n_n  
  
Respuesta a los Reviews:  
  
kendra duvoa: situaciones extrañas es mi segundo nombre n_n aqui esta el capis espero te guste besos chao  
  
Paula Moonlight: Sip, Sirius es malo por no apoyarlo, pero ya verán que drama voy a hacer para que se disculpe =P besitos chao, ya ya estoy haciendo el otro capitulo de Como quieras Malfoy Como quieras, posiblemente lo suba por el transcurso de la semana, tal vez mañana.  
  
Zekhen-angel and Zekhen: n_nU err... ¿Gracias? no hace malta que me amontones el correo como puedes ver =P aqui esta el capitulo.  
  
Desire Black : Me alegra que te guste n_n y ni modo, si tengo que amenazar para recivir review lo haré =P ntk besos chao  
  
alias_peluche: jeje perdon por el desparpajo de gramatica y parrafos =P intentaré mejorarlo y hacerlo mas entendible no te preocupes n_n besos bye  
  
Siward: Y solo voy empezando =P  
  
Hoshi Suzuhara: ya esta, aqui esta el capitulo n_n espero lo hayas disfrutado bye  
  
Fernanda Contreras Contreras : Sirius tiene sus razones, mentira, solo esta siendo caprichudo, pero ya verán como lo meten en cintura n_n me alegra que te guste mi fic.  
  
Review(o tengo que volver a amenazarlos???-_-U) 


	10. ESTABAS AHÍ PARA MI

ÁNGEL DE ALAS ROTAS  
  
BY: LARIEN_BLACK (ARCANGEL_WOLF@HOTMAIL.COM)  
  
DISCLAIMER: OVIO, YO NO INVENTE A HARRY POTTER Y CIA.  
  
Advertencia: SLASH n_n  
  
********/// ////**********  
  
CAPITULO 10.-SIEMPRE ESTABAS AHÍ PARA MI...  
  
(Letra: Aunque no te pueda ver, de Alex Ubago, modificada para adaptarse a la historia =P)  
  
***  
  
Miedo...  
  
Odio...  
  
Dolor...  
  
Desesperación...  
  
El hombre de ojos rojos se acercó con pasos lentos y felinos al que parecía ser la presa, su mirada destellaba con furia y otro sentimiento que no pudo descifrar.  
  
-¿Cuanto tiempo creíste que podrías librarte de mi pequeño?- sujetó su barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos -He de admitir que me enfureció bastante la manera que burlaste mis planes, fue, frustrante- los ojos rojos del Lord Oscuro soltaron chispas de ira.  
  
-Su..suéltame- intentó inútilmente safarse del agarre mortal.  
  
-Ah, no, no lo creo, vas a quedarte aquí a escucharme pequeño león- acercó peligrosamente su rostro al del Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Que es lo que quieres? no puedes matarme ni dañarme aquí, vete-  
  
-No tienes la voluntad necesaria para rechazarme, te has descuidado mucho pequeño, tsk tsk, Severus debería hacer mejor su trabajo, por que eso es ¿Cierto Harry? un trabajo, una obligación que le impuso el viejo loco, para mantenerte controlado, tenerte a su lado como un buen gatito- acarició con un dedo la mejilla izquierda del chico que lo único que tenía en mente en esos momentos era *Despertar* *Quiero despertar* inútil, se negaba a admitir frente a alguien lo mucho que lo dañaban las palabras del Slytherin.  
  
-Tengo la voluntad suficiente para despertar, y una vez que lo haga no podrás volver a atraparme-  
  
-Pero sí puedo pequeño, ésta es tu mente, y no puedes evadir tu propia mente, en algún momento tendrás que dormir, en algún momento bajaras la guardia lo suficiente, y yo, estaré esperando-  
  
Sombras que cubren el lugar como una espesa neblina, anunciado la retirada de la pesadilla, y el regreso a la realidad.  
  
Lo primero que vio al despertar, ojos negros que lo miraban con ¿Preocupación?  
  
*/  
  
-No sabemos que le pasó profesor, solo se desmayó- Hermione Granger se encontraba intentando explicar al temido profesor de pociones el por que del estado catatónico del ojiverde.  
  
-Voldemort- Dumblendore había perdido el brillo en sus ojos mientras observaba el rostro de todos oscurecerse por la mención del temido nombre.  
  
-Debe estar furioso, le quitamos al chico de entre los dedos- dijo algo pensativo el licántropo.  
  
Un ligero gemido los sacó a todos de su reflexión para desviar la mirada hacia el mismo punto: Harry Potter estaba volviendo en si.  
  
*/  
  
/// Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquilo,  
  
yo haré canciones para ver  
  
si así consigo hacerte sonreír.  
  
///  
  
-En serio Ron, no me pasa nada, por dios, ya pareces Hermione- un frustrado Harry Potter trataba de hacer entender al pelirrojo que se encontraba perfectamente.  
  
- Harry, deberías hablar con los profesores, me parece muy infantil esa actitud tuya- Hermione le plantó cara antes de que pudiera huir a la seguridad de su habitación  
  
///  
  
Si lo que quieres es huir, camina,  
  
yo haré canciones para ver  
  
si así consigo fuerzas pa´ vivir.  
  
///  
  
-¿No lo entiendes Hermione? Dumblendore no podrá hacer nada para evitar lo que me pasa, solo lograría preocuparlos mas-  
  
-Pues ya están bastante preocupados ¿Viste sus caras cuando mencionaste ese nombre? no pongas pretextos Harry, te hará bien hablar con alguien- Ron se puso igualmente frente a Harry para apoyar a la Gryffindor  
  
-¿Que no entienden? No quiero hablar con nadie, nadie puede ayudarme con esto, solo quiero estar solo- terminó el chico gritando, empujó a Ron y Hermione a un lado y se encerró en la habitación.  
  
///  
  
No tengo más motivos para darte  
  
que este miedo que me da  
  
el no volver a verte nunca más.  
  
///  
  
-Harry- Sintió como le retiraban el mechón de cabello que oscurecía su vista.  
  
-Quiero estar solo- se acurrucó con mas fuerza contra el sillón donde se encontraba recostado.  
  
-Y yo quiero que me digas que fue lo que sucedió ¿No es molesto no tener siempre lo que se quiere?-  
  
-No voy a decirle nada- dijo algo enfurruñado el ojiverde.  
  
-Y yo no voy a dejarte solo-  
  
-Es muy molesto ¿Lo sabía?- el chico miró desafiante a su profesor y consorte.  
  
-Si lo se-  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-Hoy se cumple una semana-  
  
-Tambien lo se, ¿Ya has sentido las molestias?- miró el asentimiento quedo del niño y soltó un suspiro.  
  
///  
  
Creo ver la lluvia caer,  
  
en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo,  
  
no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,  
  
hoy te echo de menos...  
  
///  
  
Besos, caricias dulces, palabras tiernas susurradas al oído.  
  
-Relájate pequeño- deslizó su mano por el cuerpo candente que se encontraba bajo el suyo, delineando las piernas y el pecho del Gryffindor en un vano intento de relajarlo, va acariciando su cuello, su pecho, su estómago, sus piernas y por último su entrepierna, inconscientemente el niño se arquea buscando mayor contacto y se lo ofrece, suaves movimientos dándole placer mientras Harry cierra los ojos dejando escapar pequeños gemidos. Lamió delicadamente el cuello que se expuso frente a si, mordiéndolo ligeramente después.  
  
-Eres muy hermoso, Harry. Quiero tocarte por todas partes, besarte, probarte-succionó con sensualidad uno de los rosados pezones logrando que el chico arqueara nuevamente la espalda con el contacto, anhelando desesperadamente más. Pero la caricia se detuvo y se deslizó hacia abajo, lamiendo su ombligo.  
  
///  
  
Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber,  
  
amigo estés donde estés  
  
que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,  
  
si te sientes solo, háblame,  
  
que te estaré escuchando  
  
aunque no te pueda ver,  
  
aunque no te pueda ver...  
  
///  
  
Harry pensó que había perdido la voz, pero comprobó que no era así cuando Severus lamió la superficie inferior de su miembro introduciéndolo después en su boca. Gritó de placer, era un contacto tan cálido y maravilloso, solo podía ayudar alzando sus caderas para arriba en una tentativa de conseguir más contacto.  
  
Cuando sintió que su mundo se desvanecía, Severus se separó.  
  
///  
  
De tantas cosas que perdí  
  
diría que sólo guardo lo que fue,  
  
mágico tiempo que nació un Abril.  
  
///  
  
Harry gimió con frustración, no había nada más allá de ese placer. Hasta que oyó una risa suave cerca de su oído, y logró abrir los ojos ¿Cuando los había cerrado?. El Slytherin se inclinó para presionar sus labios contra los del Gryffindor, Harry le regresó el beso ansioso, deseando más. Este pensamiento era uno que él se sentía realmente capaz de articular con su vocabulario actualmente limitado.  
  
-Más-murmuró, frotando su cuerpo con el del otro hombre  
  
///  
  
Miradas tristes sobre mí  
  
se anidan y se hacen parte de mi piel,  
  
y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin ti.  
  
si así consigo fuerzas pa´ vivir.  
  
No tengo más motivos para darte  
  
que este miedo que me da  
  
el no volver a verte nunca más.  
  
///  
  
Harry se aferró a Severus con fuerza escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su profesor mientras este comenzaba a prepararlo deslizando un par de dedos en su abertura; no importaba cuantas veces lo había hecho, no se acostumbraba a ello, el aura intimidante que desprendía el Slytherin lo ponía nervioso, eso, junto al pasado catastrófico de ambos, las sospeches luego de las palabras del Lord y las sensaciones que experimentaba en esos momentos.  
  
/// Creo ver la lluvia caer,  
  
en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo,  
  
no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,  
  
hoy te echo de menos...  
  
///  
  
-¿Más?- repitió el profesor de pociones mientras rozaba la próstata del chico con la punta de los dedos. Harry cabeceó desesperadamente. Sus piernas fueron separadas, y él no opuso la menor resistencia. Severus colocó su cuerpo entre ellas, y comenzó a empujar contra él. Harry se estremeció con las sensaciones que le proporcionaba, la presión aumentó y el miembro de su amante se introdujo lentamente en su interior, apenas logró acostumbrarse al contacto cuando Snape comenzó a moverse dentro de el, pequeños movimientos al comienzo, luego embestidas mas firmes.  
  
Harry comenzó a sentir las chispas del placer viajando a través de su espina dorsal nuevamente. Apretó sus piernas contra la cintura de Severus y sintió el movimiento incluso más profundo. Las sensaciones crecieron más intensas y abrumadoras, miró como el Slytherin empezó a perder el control, comenzando a jadear y a gemir el nombre de Harry.  
  
Solamente algunas embestidas mas y él se sintió estallar, gritando el nombre de su amante. No paso mucho antes de que Severus le siguiera, besando Harry tan profundamente que él se estremeció de pasión. Se derrumbaron.  
  
///  
  
Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber,  
  
amigo estés donde estés  
  
que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,  
  
///  
  
Severus lo acercó hacia él, murmurando por lo bajo un encanto de la limpieza.  
  
-Se sintió bien- Harry reunió la energía para hablar.  
  
Él no consiguió una respuesta hasta momentos después.  
  
-Aún habrá más- Harry se estremeció en anticipación a la promesa.  
  
¿Cuando lo dejé entrar a mi corazón?  
  
No lo sé  
  
No importó nada, solo ellos.  
  
/// si te sientes solo, háblame,  
  
que te estaré escuchando  
  
aunque no te pueda ver,  
  
aunque no te pueda ver...  
  
///  
  
CONTINUARÁ......  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Espero les halla gustado este capitulo n_n y me dejen muchoooos pero muchoos review, voy a confesar que me estoy volviendo adicta a ellos n_nU  
  
A contestar Review:  
  
herms malfoy  
  
HOLAS!!!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic n_n (Larien dando saltitos de emoción por la cantidad de reviews que ha recivido) subo la continuación lo mas rapido que puedo, hay que tener en cuenta que mi musa se encaprichó y me tomo muuucho esfuerzo traerla de vuelta (se puede ver en el fondo a Liryck la musa atada a una silla) -_-U en cuanto a Sirius, me sorprendi a mi misma ¿En que estaba pensando yo? bueno, en que: Sirius trata de matar a Snape(para que negarlo, hubiera sido divertido de ver) o Sirius se mantiene alejado por x motivo ¬¬(extraño vd?) Besos chao  
  
liuny  
  
Jejeje, si lo se, soy muy mala al dejarlo en suspenso =P pero que le vamos a hacer, eso si, actualize lo mas rapido que pude, Besitos, bye  
  
diosaatenea3  
  
n_n grax, pero me temo que Voldi tiene que salir de vez en cuando, y si es para ponerse caprichoso, ¿Por que no? no te preocupes, viste que esta vez no le hizo mucho daño a nadie, solo fue a regañar a Harry por escurrirsele de entre los dedos. Y como podras ver, Harry ya aceptó a Severus n_n y va a haber mas acción de ahora en adelante considerando que comenzaran a "descubrirse" el uno al otro Adieu  
  
Velia  
  
Review 1.-  
  
Hola chiquilla, aqui contesto el review tuyo, que si, si me llego tarde, ya había escrito las respuestas a los reviews y ni cuenta me di de que se me escapó uno(el review fugitivo), jajaja, ya se que las reacciones de Harry no son muy buenas por el momento ya mejoré su relación, habrá lemon mas seguido ¬¬ dado a las personitas que me pidieron/exigieron uno. Y nop, no hay compleja confesión, solo resignación y aceptación mutua que el lo único que puede haber entre ellos por el momento ¬¬(si, ya se, ya se, esta algo rara la trama se hace bolas y muchos ya ni me entienden, perdí el proposito principal, etc. etc. Pero: ¿A que esta muy linda esa pareja? -_- pocos son los que pueden arruinar una pareja asi, ya sea Angst, romanse o humor me encanta) Y en cuanto a Sirius, jeje, aun no lo pienso y puede ser que ello me retenga de actualizar este fic por un rato, dame ideas y ya veremos =P  
  
Review 2.-  
  
Lo siento T_T desorganizada que soy, deberías ver mi cuarto =P es un desastre, pero bueno, vez que siempre si lo encontre =P y lo conteste. Jejeje(risa malvada) las reacciones frente a la nueva ejem "habilidad" de Tom para entremeterse en la mente de Harry se veran luego ¬¬° ahora no me siento con animos para eso, mucho rollo y poca acción, tal vez ponga mas drama =P me encanta este genero, aunque te puedo decir que Severus no lo tomará muy bien y se pondrá algo sobreprotector con el leoncito =P Snif snif T_T el lio en que metí al pobre Padfoot, ya vere como lo saco de eso, y en este cap puesde ver que si, ya lo acepto en su corazon"  
  
Chaito chiquilla  
  
txiri  
  
Sirius anda entre el : Voy y mato a Snivellus, no voy y le mando un howler a Snivellus, hay que tener en cuenta que el chico de oro, su ahijado termino unido a su peor enemigo T_T aun no se como poner las reacciones de todos frente a semejante embrollo. besos Bye  
  
Ithae  
  
Jejeje, despistada? no, lo que pasa es que si tarda bastante en aparecer algun indicio de Slash o algo asi, grax por el cumplido, hago lo mejor que puedo T_T lo actualizo lo mas pronto que puedo =P Besitos chao  
  
maria  
  
jejej, ok, y no amenazo, solo advierto. Sip, Severus va a poner todo su esfuerzo en que la relación funcione, en parte, por que se siente culpable(imaginate que le haces la vida imposible al hijo de tu enemigo sin ninguna razón valida y luego este resulta que tiene una vida peor que la tuya y esta en tus manos hacerlo o no feliz =S) Aqui ta el cap, espero te haya gustado n///n chaito  
  
Grisel  
  
No son amenazas, ahora son advertencias chiquilla n///n, grax por loa animos, jeje, ya veré que escusa le invento a Sirius para que queden todos contentos n_n , Voldi hará apariciones por aqui y por alla n_nU ya verás como se comienza a desarrollar la trama poco a poco.  
  
Paula Moonlight  
  
HELLO!! o_O ¿Odias a Voldi? ¿Por que? si es re-lindo y re-malvado =P Despues de que se canse tal vez se quede quieto, mientras tanto tendremos Tom para rato =P Chaito  
  
Cristal Melody  
  
n///n Oh dios, chiquilla, haces que me super-ruborize, grax =) a mi tmb me fascina la parejita SS/HP(por algo lo habré escrito) n_n jejeje, ya veremos lo de padfoot, necesito ideas y volver a amarrar a mi musa que parece que consiguió la manera de soltarse de alguna forma ¬¬° para mi que la musa de Maryam la ayudo a escabullirse, hey, al niño de oro se lo comparte =P jeje cuando salga Sirius lo que si se es que se va a armar el drama, soy propensa a eso, drama, drama, drama, jiji, Voldi desde luego que tendrá mas participaciones ahora en adelante ¬¬° una amiga quería que lo hiciera bueno, esta algo loca =S. Hey, sin amenazas ¿Que pasaría si alguna bomba arruina mi ordenador? Adios fic ¿Verdad? jeje, no te preocupes, ya me puse en eso y lo subí lo mas pronto posible, los otros fics me retrasa, le avanzo a uno, luego al otro, y en fin que no termino ninguno jeje Chaito  
  
Zekhen-angel and Zekhen  
  
Jejeje, soy muy mala ¿verdad? no eres masoquista, sino sadica, que es otro rollo =P, y Sevi se pondrá aun mas cariñoso con su consorte(como me gusta esta palabra) conforme pasa el tiempo asi que comienza a asustarte =P, a Sirius ya lo metí en un embrollo, ya veré como lo saco de esta n_nU ¿Vacaciones? O_o ohh, tarde mucho en actualizar?? n_n Besitos, chao  
  
Siward  
  
¿Como crees que te quiero matar? no no no, si lo hiciera me quedaria sin un lector mas(no preguntes =P) soy malvada, eso es todo n_n, me alegra que te guste la nueva personalidad de SEvy, tuve que hacerle una lobotomía, un buen lavado de cerebro siempre funciona, ademas de mostrarle unas cuantas fotos del chico de oro, bueno, no se resistió mucho tampoco... jejej chaito  
  
alias_peluche  
  
Jiji,. Graxias n_n, no lo hubiera logrado sin los motivantes(incluye a los que me amenazan o_O no tienen idea de lo rapido que escribo despues de esos) review que me escriben, n_n y claro, graxias a que encontre y amarré a mi musa, que por cierto se volvió a escapar ¬¬° no quiere trabajar la desgraciada, con eso de que ya traigo retrasados los otros fics por andar de floja, jeje, asi que como ves traigo mucho que hacer pero de todos modos logre subir este capitulo n_n Besitos Ciao  
  
besitos a tod@s chao  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
y pobre de aquel que se le olvide mi review, o hago participe mi amenaza de siempre(Larien camina de puntitas buscando abajo y atras de los muebles) muuusa, musita ¿Donde estaaaas? tengo mucha inspiración extra, musitaa... 


	11. ESFUERZOS SOBREHUMANOS

ÁNGEL DE ALAS ROTAS  
  
BY: LARIENBLACK (ARCANGELWOLFHOTMAIL.COM)  
  
DISCLAIMER: OBVIÓ, YO NO INVENTE A HARRY POTTER Y CIA.  
  
Advertencia: SLASH nn  
  
CAPITULO 11.-ESFUERZOS SOBRE-HUMANOS...  
  
(Letra: pos ahora ninguna -- nadie me dio una idea y pues asi lo dejé)  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸  
  
-Tú estúpido orgullo me importa un comino Sirius Black, vas a ir a disculparte con Harry o vas a ir a disculparte con Harry, AHORA- la voz no admitía replica, los demás habitantes de Grinmauld Place se alegraron de no ser el blanco de esos gritos.  
  
-No voy a disculparme, Merlín Remus, con Snivellus ¿Tenía que ser con él?- la angustiada voz de Sirius Black se escuchó en las habitaciones superiores, seguido de varios pasos.  
  
-Ahhh, no, tu no vas a ninguna otra parte que no sea a escribir una carta de disculpas, o derechito a la chimenea, no pienso seguir con esto otra semana-  
  
-Pero Remmy-la angustiada voz del animago  
  
-Nada de eso Paddfoot, a menos que quieras dormir en la perrera- ante la demandante voz los gemelos Weasley apenas contuvieron la risa temiendo el codazo de Hermione y Ron para que dejaran escuchar.  
  
-No serías capaz-la indignada voz de Sirius Black tenía un ligero temblor.  
  
-No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ese niño Black- la dura voz del licántropo seguido de varios pasos furiosos de lado a lado, los Weasley, Hermione Granger y el resto de los integrantes de la Orden observaban el techo en la espera que la discusión que les había llevado días sin avance, terminara finalmente, Ojoloco-Moody hizo una seña y los murmullos de los gemelos Weasley terminaron, todos miraron expectantes hacia las escaleras, de donde provenían los pasos, vieron aparecer a Remus Lupin con cara de cansancio arrastrando una correa.  
  
-¿Y bien?- se escuchó la voz de uno de los gemelos, Remus simplemente le miró y jaló de una correa arrastrando al aun enfurruñado y terco Sirius, que cruzado de brazos mantenía la mirada en el suelo.  
  
-Lo llevaré a la Mansión- Remus se dirigió a la chimenea.  
  
-Er... ¿Por que la correa?- Hermione había preguntado lo que todos estaban pensando.  
  
-Para evitar que escape a ultimo momento- dijo dando un nuevo tirón, entró junto con el animago a la chimenea mientras arrojaba polvos Flú. -A Snape Manson- dijo desapareciendo en un remolino de colores.  
  
-¿Creen que en verdad funcione?- Fred miró a su gemelo  
  
-Pues por el bien de todos nosotros eso espero-  
  
Harry Potter abrió los ojos perezosamente mientras se estiraba sobre la cama, sentía un poco de frío, se removió incomodo hasta darse cuenta de que estaba completamente descubierto sobre la cama, buscó con la mirada las sabanas y se las echó encima completamente ruborizado al notar a Snape de pie recargado contra la puerta del baño observándole ¿Divertido?  
  
-No me vas a venir ahora con eso Potter- el profesor de pociones se acercó con paso seguro y arrancó las sabanas de la cama dejando a un muy ruborizado Gryffindor descubierto.  
  
-Devuélvame eso- dijo furioso mientras tomaba una almohada para cubrirse, observó asustado como el Slytherin sonreía con malicia y se subía a la cama.  
  
-En verdad no comprendo como puede hacerse el mojigato luego de lo de anoche- murmuró contra su oído mientras lo mordisqueaba ligeramente, Harry abrió los ojos al máximo ante la muestra de sensualidad del profesor, no por que fuera algo raro últimamente, si con todo el tiempo que había pasado con él iba descubriendo nuevas facetas que no creía que existieran, si no por que le quedaba increíblemente bien  
  
- Oh. ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?- añadió acercándose mas, el ojiverde tragó con dificultad, cuando comenzaba a tutearlo era como pasar a otro plano existencial, sintió nuevamente las manos de Snape paseándose por sus caderas de manera experta, quitando la almohada de en medio mientras besaba el cuello del Gryffindor.  
  
-Pro..- Harry estaba a punto de reclamar cuando la alarma de la chimenea sonó(NA: no se si eso exista, pero se me hace lógico o alguien podría llegar de improvisto y nadie se enteraría) con un suspiro de frustración el profesor de pociones se puso de pie y se vistió rápidamente, Harry no pudo evitar que su mirada viajara por el musculoso cuerpo del Slytherin reprendiéndose mentalmente al instante.  
  
-Iré a ver quien es, le recomiendo darse una ducha y cambiarse- otra vez ese tono impersonal del profesor, debía confesar que los momentos en los que parecían olvidar sus diferencias y dejaban de tratarse como profesor y alumno eran raros, y que los apreciaba a sobremanera, observó como Snape sale la habitación antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño.  
  
Severus Snape se detuvo en seco al ver quienes eran las visitas, un avergonzado Remus Lupin se disculpó con una sonrisa al ver las desacomodadas ropas de su colega entendiendo que lo mas posible era que hubieran llegado en un mal momento, en cambio Sirius Black abrió inmensamente los ojos completamente sorprendido, y se hubiera lanzado contra el Slytherin si no fuera por la correa.  
  
-Veo que al fin decidiste comprarle una correa Lupin- gruñó Severus como saludo en respuesta a la mirada asesina que le mandaba el animago.  
  
-Tu maldito bastardo como le hayas puesto un dedo encima- Sirius medio ladró hacia el Slytherin mientras hacía un intento de alcanzarlo, no con muy pacificas intenciones por cierto.  
  
-Temo Black que tuve que hacer mas que eso- comentó como no queriendo la cosa con una sonrisa burlona, Remus tuvo que sujetar a Sirius para que este no se le fuera encima.  
  
-Eh, Severus ¿Podríamos ver a Harry? - el hombre lobo cambio de tema rápidamente para evitar algún incidente mayor.  
  
-Mmmm- como toda respuesta el Slytherin dio la vuelta y caminó rumbo a las habitaciones siendo seguido por los otros dos adultos, Sirius Black tragó con dificultad ante la idea de enfrentarse a su ahijado en tal situación, ya que ha decir verdad no sabía muy bien que decirle, sin darle mucho tiempo para improvisar algo llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación principal y el profesor encaró al animago.  
  
-Mira Black- casi escupió el nombre -No se si te habrás enterado de la precaria situación de TÚ ahijado (recalcando el TÚ) pero en caso de que no sea así te advertiré, cualquier alteración emocional puede ser perjudicial para su salud, en otras palabras, abstente de hacer mas estupideces- agregó con rencor mientras abría la puerta, un semidesnudo Harry Potter iba saliendo del baño en ese momento.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Si, lo se, muchas quisieran matarme por tenerlas quien sabe cuanto tiempo esperando, y al final salirles con algo como esto, pero tengo una buena razón, estuve en época de examenes finales en la Preparatoria, y luego se me llegaron las inscripciones y el examen de admisión, y tuve bastante que estudiar nn voy a hacer para la carrera de Arquitectura, si mis razones no son suficientes tengo otra muy buena razón, mi musa se escapó, si, se fugó la desgraciada y me dejó con todo el trabajo, es que no se imaginan todo lo que tuve que hacer, estaba el programa para seminario de sistemas, y la pagina web (mirar mi perfil) para Actualización Tecnológica, la maqueta para Administración y el examen (que gracias a dios exenté, aunque no sabía que había exentado así que de todas formas tuve que estudiar, quien no sepa que es exentar, es no tener que presentar un examen y de todas formas te ponen calificación, yo exenté con un 9)  
  
El caso es que entre una cosa y otra ni tiempo tuve de escribir, esto de hecho lo hice en una sola noche mientras esperaba que se bajara un juego y cuidaba a mi hermanita por adición, si las decepciono ruego por su perdón, no lo merezco, pero estuve muy atareada, eso me recuerda que ponerme las pilas para mis otros fan fics que tengo abandonados, ya que esté libre subiré dos capítulos por semana si tengo inspiración.  
  
RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEW:  
  
Desire Black: nn vaya, gracias, lamento que en este capitulo no hala tanta acción como en el anterior TT musa mala, cúlpenla a ella que no me ayuda, mmm, fan fiction que te recomiende, my man friday, De Oportunidades Perdidas(este no es slash pero me fascinó, creo que la autora se murió hace muchísimo que no actualiza antes de terminar pero me encanta ese fic ¬)  
  
gabyKinomoto: jajja, no odies a Sirius, ya ves que le pegaron una regañada en este capitulo nnU y, aun no encuentro una buena razón, si alguien me ayudara a sacar al personaje del lio en el que yo lo metí lo agradecería, besos, bye.  
  
Sekhmet Malfoy: oo jejeje, a Harry le seguirán las dudas por un ratin, aun no he pueso peleas fuertes entre estos dos, y creo que le falta drama no soy muy dada a felices finales nnU, OO ¿Te gustó el lemmon? que bien, gracias nn besitos.  
  
Velia: XD si, Harry quería mas y mas, pondré mas acción después, y mas drama, me encanta el drama, pero no soy muy buena escribirlo, si alguien gusta ayudarme, lo agradeceré, TT si, Harry trae el gusanillo de la duda que le pica y le pica ¬¬ que pervertido sonó eso, pero ya es tarde y comienza a delirar uno. Y Severus no se da cuenta de que parte del sufrimiento de Harry es por su culpa, esta algo ciego en ese aspecto el lindo Slytherin. Besos chiquilla.  
  
kendra duvoa: nn ya veremos eso, por lo pronto esto viendo como sacar a Sirius del problema en el que lo metí, sugerencias bienvenidas, besotes, chau.  
  
OlgaxTomFelton1: jejeje, veamos ¿SS/HP o V/HP? buena pregunta nn cara malvada se los dejo de incógnita, oo vaya gracias por los halagos me pongo peor que un jitomate mexicano, gracias a dios ni una queja suspira aliviada con eso de mi falta de musa ¬¬(ver notas al final) pues me atraso con los fan fics, besitos y gracias, byes.  
  
Maria: nn gracias por el review, sip Sevi es un experto en el arte de confortar a nuestro chico dorado, espero le de por confortarlo mas seguido :P ya veré que hago con eso, besitos chao.  
  
Gala Snape: oo una descubridora, me alegra que te guste mi fic, yo también ando loca por esa pareja nn me mato buscando fan fics de esos dos ¬ son tannn lindos, bueno jeje, gracias, besitos, y byes.  
  
Paula Moonlight: jejje, de hecho fueron los dos, pero sin darse cuenta nnU mi musa sigue de fuga -- la busco y la busco pero no la hallo, ya estoy trabajando otro fic, besitos, byes.  
  
txiri: Jajjaja, tenía que suceder tarde o temprano, solo que yo lo hice temprano nnU demasiado para mi gusto, pero bueno, besitos chao.  
  
aliaspeluche: oo ahora debo parecer rábano con insolación, nn que halagos chica, jeje sip, Harry quedó prendado del Slytherin, y es que ¿Quien no con tantos cuidados? síndrome de Estocolmo le dicen nnU besitos bye.  
  
Selene: nn ahhh, a mi me fascina esa canción, la estuve escuchando una y otra vez mientras escribía, gracias nn besitos, chao.  
  
Siward: vieras que tuve que perseguirlo por media escuela hasta lograr atraparlo, es muy escurridizo nn, vaya, gracias, como me felicitan últimamente, me inflan el ego XD, besitos y abrazos, bye.  
  
Cristal Melody: naaa, no te preocupes, que mi compu tiene un anti bombas cortesía de Sevvi, comprendo, comprendo, jejeje, tu si te acercas bastante :P al principio pensaba hacer un H/V nomas, pero a ves lo que se desliga de eso, jeje, hay que comprender que Harry esta pasando por terribles momentos, fíjate que casi muere en manos de esos horribles muggles TT quedó traudito veremos eso mas adelante, jejej, les fascinaría el lemonn aunque fuera una chorrada XD pero lo agradezco igual, muy amable de su parte, besitos chiquilla.  
  
SE BUSCA:  
  
MUSA, cabello lila, lacio a mitad de espalda y ojos color rojo, alas negras en la espalda y una terrible adicción hacia los comics y manga yaoi.  
  
Se aconseja tomar precauciones en su presencia, puede resultar impredecible y peligrosa.  
  
Si usted la ha visto favor de reportarse con la autora por medio de review, si no la ha visto también.  
  
ATTE  
  
La muy ocupada y atareada autora  
  



	12. MIENTES TAN BIEN

**Harry Potter.**

**ÁNGEL DE ALAS ROTAS **

POR **Larien Black ....**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es personaje mío… ¿Me creyeron? Obviamente no, no son mis personajes no cobro por esto… etc. etc.

IMPORTANTE: en este capitulo hay ideas de una escena de un fan fic que he estado escribiendo desde hace rato solo que no lo he publicado n-n cuando lo haga se los haré saber, su nombre es: Harry Potter y el ángel de luz, y la escena sale en el capitulo 6.- En el vacío. Si acaso les toca leerlo después se darán cuenta que es la misma situación n-n…

Advertencias: Angst, NC-17, slash, si no sabes que es el slash se refiere a relación chico-chico en este caso alumno-profesor…

Parejas: Severus-Harry, Remus-Sirius(n-n esta va implícita desde el capitulo anterior con la discusión en la que Padfoot se iba a ir a dormir al sofá XD)

Saltos en el tiempo o parrafos de canciones ¬¬ no voy a ponerme a escribir cada cosa que hagan, lo demás se los dejo a su imaginación y deducción

**CAPITULO No. MIENTES TAN BIEN…**

- ¿Sirius?- el ojiverde mira a si padrino con la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro, siente como sus ojos se humedecen y apenas retiene las lagrimas que pugnan por salir.

- Harry… yo… - nota como se pone nervioso y remueve el pie izquierdo, un gesto que le vio hacer tantas veces a Prongs cuando no encontraba que decir.

- Viniste- se escucha apenas en un susurro.

- Harry, yo, lo lamento, la verdad no sabia como reaccionaria ante algo así y…-

- Entiendo Sirius, no te preocupes- el niño bajó la mirada perturbado, a pesar de haber esperado el momento miles de veces, con miles de palabras y frases no se encontraba listo para afrontarle.

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? Te falle Harry, no se como podré volver a verte a la cara- el animago caminaba de lado a lado de la habitación, le había fallado al hijo de James, nunca se lo perdonaría, se ganaría de nuevo la confianza de su ahijado costara lo que le costara.

- Sirius… está bien, en verdad que está bien- envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su padrino mientras ocultaba su rostro en el largo cabello negro.

Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera

Que contigo adiós inviernos solo primaveras.

Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada,

Yo te creo todo y tu no me das nada, tu no me das nada.

- ¿Tienes todo Potter?- la nuevamente fría voz del profesor de pociones sobresaltó al muchacho que se hallaba inclinado sobre su baúl casi lleno, desde el día en que Sirius y el se reconciliaron el trato entre ellos se había vuelto mas frío, y las visitas que su padrino realizaba casi todos los días al parecer no mejoraban mucho el carácter de por si ya difícil de su amante, el gryffindor debía tomar el expreso a Hogwarts en dos días y apenas comenzaba a guardar sus pocas pertenencias junto con sus útiles nuevos "cortesía de Moony y Padfoot" en el dichoso baúl.

- Casi señor- terminó de doblar la túnica del colegio y la guardó en el interior del baúl. - ¿Qué pasará en el colegio señor? Digo, se que nadie debe enterarse pero….-

- El director se hará cargo de los detalles señor Potter- hizo una pausa como meditando mientras observaba al chico buscar con la mirada algo mas que pudiera guardar desde ese momento- No debes preocuparte por eso- tomó una bata y se dirigió al baño dejando a un gryffindor algo confundido en la habitación, la actitud tan cambiante del slytherin solo le confundía.

Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo,

Tu me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego,

yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego.

Y me brilla el mundo cuando dices "juego", cuando dices "juego"

- Suba- un hombre de cabello azabache y un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos dorados se encontraban frente a un auto de apariencia elegante luego de haber tomado un traslador que les dejó en un callejón del que acababan de salir, el ultimo mirando con bastante asombro como Severus tomaba lugar en el asiento del conductor y subiendo al sitio del copiloto.

Aun se sentía algo intranquilo a pesar de saber que nadie le reconocería, no luego de todos los hechizos de ocultación que le habían hecho, un par de cambios por aquí y por allá y era increíble que ya no pareciera él, el único problema es que tendría que quitarse los encantamientos en Hogwarts, luego de la cena, ya que Severus creía que lo mejor era mantener a Harry Potter oculto hasta que pasara la primera y seguramente mala reacción ante lo que dijera el director esa noche.

- Yo.. no sabía que supiera conducir-

- Hay bastantes cosas de mi que no conoces Harry- dijo en algo parecido a un ronroneo mientras encendía la marcha del vehículo y se dirigía a la estación.

- Bien llegamos- detuvieron el coche a un par de cuadras de la estación y se dirigieron a pie hasta esta.

- Tranquilo, solo te dejaré en el vagón junto con tus amigos y te dejaré solo- dijo luego de ver la intranquila actitud del chiquillo que no paraba de observar de lado a lado si venía algún alumno, se habían ido extremadamente temprano de tal manera que no se encontraron con nadie aparte de los encargados del tren.

- Señor ¿Ellos ya están aqui?-

-Claro, vinieron temprano escoltados por algunos miembros de la Orden, por seguridad-

- Quiero ver sus caras cuando me vean-

- No esperes que se sorprendan demasiado ya están enterados, por cierto, en cuanto a tu nombre: si te llaman Harry sería inútil ocultarte bajo este aspecto- dijo en un susurro algo divertido, Severus Snape vio con satisfacción como el rostro del niño expresaba desde sorpresa hasta comprensión.

- ¿Cómo debo llamarme señor?- debía aceptar que no lo había pensado…

_En uno de los vagones del Expreso Hogwarts_

- ¿Entonces todo se arreglo entre ustedes?-

- Si- el niño continuaba observando el paisaje por la ventana del tren, siendo observado a la vez por sus amigos que tratando de animarle o sacarle alguna información de lo sucedido esos días preguntaban inútilmente, ya que el ahora castaño solo contestaba con monosílabos mientras fijaba su vista en algún punto del espacio al parecer muy interesante, ignorando los esfuerzos de sus compañeros que no podían hacer mas que seguir intentando.

Solo podía pensar en que Severus le había dejado ahí, sabía que estaba unos cuantos vagones mas atrás junto con otro profesor (NA: ¿o a poco creían que iban a dejar a toda la bola de plebes desmadrozos sin guardia?) pero esto no le tranquilizaba, no sabía como afrontaría las cosas una vez en el colegio, ¿Volvería Severus a tratarlo con indiferencia? Esto solo lograba confundirle ya que a pesar de que el hombre le tratara con completa seriedad aún hubo momentos entre el día anterior y este en el que el otro carácter del profesor salía a relucir… ¿Qué haría en el colegio? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Y si a Dumblendore le daba por decirlo todo así sin mas? No había realmente razones para ocultarlo, Voldemort lo sabía ya de todos modos, Y si así era ¿Que haría? Tendría que enfrentarse nuevamente a algo similar al segundo o cuarto año, represalias y miradas de reojo del resto de alumnado, pero bueno, siendo realistas, siempre había sido tratado así, solo sería algo mas crudo…

Y quizás si lo pedía con mucho mucho afán le dejaran quedarse con esta apariencia… hasta luego de navidad al menos…

Afuera ya estaba oscuro…

Y las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a golpear insistentes el cristal de la ventana…

- Vaya vaya.. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- el rubio slytherin se encontraba recargado elegantemente (NA: ¬ ¿Cuándo no?) sobre el dintel de la portezuela mirando con algo de sorna al "duo" de gryffindor.

- Piérdete Malfoy-

- Uy uy uy yo que tu tendría cuidado con esa boca Weasel, ¿Qué diría tu madre?- un chico de cabello rojo oscuro salió de tras de el rubio en una pose altanera(NA: estoy usando la versión de Blaise que he leído por ahí varias veces n-n sorry por ello pero me parece de lo mas mono)

- ¿Qué te parece? Granger y la comadreja sin su adorado Potter, mm, no no no, ¿Y este quien es?- dijo observando con interés al otro ocupante del vagón, un "desconocido" para él.

- No creo que te importe Malfoy- Hermione salió de inmediato a la defensa de su amigo.

- A ti nadie te habló sangre sucia- el rubio miró con desprecio a la castaña.

Lo siguiente que supo el slytherin es que tenía un fuerte dolor de mandíbula y que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, mirando incrédulo al chico de cabello castaño.

- ¿Pero que..? ¡¿Cómo te atreves chiquillo?!- se puso de pie con algo de dificultad sacando su varita, Zabini, Ron y Hermione ya la tenían fuera apuntando a su contrario.

- Yo que tu me iría por donde viniste Malfoy, y mi nombre es Robin McFire (NS: así le llamaré hasta que recobre su bellísimo aspecto notese que anda enamorada del ojiverde)-

Ocurrió de repente, un rechinido seguido por un estruendo y una sacudida, las luces se apagaron, se escucharon gritos…

El vagón se ladeó y cayó de costado, los slytherin que estaban en la puerta cayeron sobre los gryffindor.

- Quitate Malfoy pesas- apenas el estruendo pasó y todos trataron de recobrar un poco el sentido de orientación.

- No es que esté sobre la basura a propósito, Weasley-

- Dejen de pelear es una situación seria-

- Mira Granger tu a mi no me mandas-

- Hermione ¿Quieres guardar a Crookshanks?- un maullido molesto se escuchó mientras la castaña tomaba al gato en brazos, seguido de varias voces desde fuera del compartimiento.

- Deberíamos tratar de salir, los cristales se están rompiendo-

Una nueva sacudida mas violenta que la anterior mandó a todos nuevamente al "suelo"

Cuando dices "siento" siento que eres todo,

cuando dices "vida, yo estaré contigo"

tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro,

aunque sea mentira me hace sentir vivo,

Aunque es falso el aire, siento que respiro…

Los vidrios se rompían bajo el peso de los chicos, el agua y lodo entraban a raudales por las rajaduras y los pedazos de cristal se encajaban en las manos de los jóvenes que hacían un intento por salir del vagón al pasillo, todo inútil pues cada movimiento brusco los mandaba nuevamente de regreso contra los cristales.

- Rayos ¿Quieres quitarte de encima niño?- dijo algo molesto el rubio cuando la tercera sacudida hizo que cayeran.

- Perdón no lo hago a propósito.. y mi nombre es Robin-

- Pues Robin ya que insistes, ya me moliste por completo-

- No seas quejoso Draco-

- Oh callate Blaise-

- ¿Qué rayos es lo que está ahí afuera?- dijo asustada Hermione ante otro temblor.

- Sea lo que sea sigue ahí, y es muy persistente-

- No es gracioso Ron podría ser un ataque de quien-tu-sabes- susurró la castaña para que solo el le escuchara y mirando a Robin de reojo.

Mas estruendos y rechinidos siguieron a los golpes que los vagones recibían en esos momentos.

Finalmente Ron logró asomarse del compartimiento para regresar medio minuto después con la cara extremadamente pálida y expresión de asustado.

- ¿Qué sucede Ron?-

- Es una histeria total Hermione, la cosa que chocó contra el tren es un animal enorme por lo que pude ver, y algunos prefectos y un par de profesores se están haciendo cargo, ahora están mandando lechuzas por ayuda a Howgarts- dijo todo de corrido como si temiera detenerse y no poder volver a empezar.

-Weasley, estabas afuera idiota!

- Tranquilos, ahora debemos salir de aquí, ve por el profesor Snape- la castaña ignoró las expresiones perplejas de los slytherin.

-¿Bromeas? Esa cosa esta atacando todo lo que se mueve, ese seguro está ayudando a contener el monstruo aquel-

- Pero aun así.. ¡Maldicion!- el vagón había recomenzado a moverse y cada vez de inclinaba mas, las lechuzas ululaban asustadas.

El tren se movió mas violentamente y Robin sintió que le faltaba suelo, estaba cayendo al vacío…

- McFire- Malfoy se colgó de las protecciones de la ventana y sujetó al de ojos dorados mientras que Blaise hacía lo mismo con Hermione, Ron ayudaba a sostener a la castaña.

- Será mejor subirlos rápido, no me vaya a contagiar de alguna enfermedad muggle - dijo Zabini jalando hacia arriba a Hermione.

-Mira Zabini, bien que no te importó lo de contagiarte a la hora de venir a molestar- Dijo Ron, que de no estar sosteniendo a Hermione lo hubiera golpeado.

-Es una larga, muy larga historia, bien?? Si salimos de ésta tal vez consideremos informártelo-

-¡Dejen de discutir y terminen de subirme!! -

– Vamos Weasley que no estamos de fiesta- Subieron a Hermione al vagón justo a tiempo, una nueva sacudida hizo que este quedara suspendido peligrosamente balanceándose en la orilla, solo que Draco no había subido ni soltado a Robin y ahora se precipitaban hacia abajo.

Mientes tan bien,

que me sabe a verdad,

todo lo que me das,

y ya te estoy amando,

mientes tan bien….

Oscuridad

- Hey tu.. Robin ….Fire o como sea que te llames despiertate maldita sea-

Robin sintió dos manos sujetando sus hombros y sacudiéndole con bastante violencia, sin o se había dislocado el cuello, Draco Malfoy se encargaría de ello si no despertaba; abrió los ojos lentamente…

- Vamos, levanta- obligó al chico a sentarse con cuidado en el fangoso suelo.

Podía sentir como su cabeza le daba vueltas por la caída, le ardía donde debía tener la cicatriz, oculta ahora bajo numerosos encantos, tenía un dolor en el costado que le obligó a volver a recostarse.

-¿Qué pasó?- hizo la única pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza, podía notar el frío y la humedad calándole los huesos y la respiración se le hacía cada vez mas difícil. Se sentía pesado y se le dificultaba mantener los ojos abiertos…

- Caímos del maldito vagón, Hey hey, despierto –

-Robin!!- la voz de Ron rompió el silencio, y el ahora castaño se alegró mas que nunca de escuchar la voz de su amigo

- Oh no, Severus va a matarme- pudo escuchar el grito de Draco llamando a su amigo mientras se volvía a sumir en la oscuridad.

- Despierta pequeño.. eso es.. toma - la sedosa voz de Severus Snape fue lo primero que captó al recobrar la conciencia, el dolor cada vez mas leve en su costado reclamó de inmediato su atención mientras sentía como el profesor le hacía beber algo de sabor dulzón sosteniéndole la cabeza con cuidado para que pudiera tragar.

- ¿Señor?- logró preguntar, se sentía verdaderamente muy cansado.

- Sshh.. estarás bien… pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts- solo entonces se dio cuenta del sonido de ruedas, iban el los carruajes hasta las puertas del colegio.

- Duele- escuchó un sollozo ahogado frente a él y se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, sus dos amigos no se habían querido separar de él y les acompañaban en el carruaje.

- Mion..e-

- Quédate con nosotros Harry-

- Aquí estoy-

Cuando dices "siento" siento que eres todo,

cuando dices "vida, yo estaré contigo"

tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro,

aunque sea mentira me hace sentir vivo,

Aunque es falso el aire, siento que respiro…

Verdaderamente todo estaba muy oscuro, la escasa luz que entraba por las rendijas de las cortinas le daban un toque surreal al lugar, las camas de la enfermería se encontraban ocupadas por alumnos malheridos. Un leve aroma salado se mezclaba con la gran diversidad de humo de las pociones que estaban utilizando para curar a alumnos que entraban y salían.

Hacía unas horas habían llegado a la enfermería que se encontraba hecha un verdadero caos, recibiendo mas alumnos lastimados mientras los que no lo estaban o podían ayudar iban de aquí para allá siguiendo las ordenes de Madam Pomfrey que no se daba abasto.

Comenzó a prestarle atención a las conversaciones que sucedían a su alrededor:

…"Has visto a Neville??"

"Neville?? Claro, está buscando una poción cicatrizante… por qué?"

"Auhm…. Encontré su sapo…"

"Lo tenía perdido?? Bueno, no es extraño…Ahora mismo le digo"

"Hey…espera!! Lo encontré debajo de mi baúl… . y…quedó irreconocible"….

Volvía a dormirse cuando captó voces conocidas provenientes de una cama cercana.

"Se rompió mi varita al caer del vagón… eso me pasa por ayudar a tu Potter"

"Vamos Draco, citaremos al señor Ollivander para reponerla, en cuanto a Pot… "

"Profesor -La voz de Zabini se unió a las dos anteriores interrumpiendo al jefe de la casa de Slytherin- se terminó la poción crecehuesos, y requieren su ayuda…"

- Solo esto faltaba… criaturas oscuras atacando el expreso- mascullaba Madam Pomfrey mientras revisaba a un niño al parecer de tercer o cuarto año que se encontraba dos camas a su derecha, la luz de la lámpara de noche logró alumbrar el lugar lo suficiente para ver a dos de los Slytherins retirarse rumbo a un par de alacenas. Draco Malfoy seguía recostado a dos camas de "Robin".

_Un par de dias después_

- ¿En serio dijo eso?- el niño escuchaba ligeramente… bueno, bastante preocupado el relato de su profesor de pociones mientras este le servía el desayuno, esa mañana le había dado de alta y luego de varias escrupulosas revisiones de la enfermera finalmente le habían dejado salir.

- Si.. yo también me sorprendí bastante creeme, varios no lo creyeron..- observaba de reojo al chico mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de la cama y tomaba un libro de pociones (NA: n-n obvio)

- Entonces ¿Me quitará este aspecto?- preguntó una vez que hubo terminado todo lo que había en la bandeja.

- Supongo, no tienes por que ocultarte, con la historia que contó Albus- un par de movimientos de varita y el nuevamente ojiverde le sonreía desde la orilla de la cama a su ahora oficialmente tutor.

- Por cierto, señor, quería preguntarle algo... el otro día en la enfermería, sin querer escuché algo de la conversación entre usted y Malfoy…él… ¿¿se enteró por usted que yo iba "disfrazado"??

-Bueno, tenía que enviar a alguien para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien…

-Pero, ¿Por qué Malfoy?

-Porque es mi ahijado y aunque no lo creas está de nuestro lado

-Malfoy? Estamos hablando del mismo Malfoy?

-Sí, Harry. Draco Malfoy, mi ahijado, el que te ayudó e intentó evitar que cayeras del vagón

-¿Por qué el chico que había estado compitiendo con Voldemort por hacerme la vida imposible desde primer año, ahora resulta estar de nuestro lado?

-Bueno, digamos que no le agradó el pequeño vistazo que tuvo de lo que podría volverse su vida si se volvía mortífago.

-¿Y si está de nuestro lado por qué sigue fastidiándome?

-Es un Malfoy, debe mantener el aspecto frente al resto de los Slytherin

- Bueno, dicho así, suena bastante lógico. Creo que me daré una ducha-

- Creí que Poppy te había recomendado guardar cama el resto de la tarde-

- Solo voy a bañarme- le miró implorante, se había sentido muy incomodo todo ese tiempo en la enfermería recostado en la misma cama, necesitaba una buena ducha.

- Esta bien, pero háblame si necesitas ayuda- volvió a retomar su lectura una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado.

Sentir la calidez del agua recorriendo su cuerpo, llevándose cualquier partícula de suciedad que pudiera quedar en su piel, cuando terminó su relajante baño salió envuelto en una toalla.

- Ehh… Seve… señor ¿podría salir mientras me cambio?-

- Llámame Severus cuando estemos solos Harry.. y no, ya deberías acostumbrarte, si vamos a compartir habitación y cama- miró divertido al gryffidor que se había puesto mas rojo que una grana ante la mención de cama.

Mientes tan bien,

que me sabe a verdad,

todo lo que me das,

y ya te estoy amando,

mientes tan bien….

- Mmm… Severus ¿Desde cuando una simple conversación nos lleva al sexo?- Harry se acomodaba entre los calidos brazos de su amante, descansando del anterior "ajetreo" en el que se habían visto envueltos casi sin pensarlo.

-¿Te molesta acaso?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a dejar un recorrido de besos por el cuello del ojiverde.

- En absoluto-

Que he llegado a imaginar

que mi amor llenas tu piel,

y aunque todo es de papel

Mientes tan bien

_Una semana después en los pasillos_

- Te notamos muy cambiado Harry-

- Ya en serio estoy bien-

- Harry.. en serio si quieres hablar del asunto, sabemos que todo fue muy precipitado para ti… no te dieron mucho a elegir.. -

-Estoy bien Hermione, ya lo superé- el ojiverde le dio una sonrisa dulce a la chica que no completamente conforme cedió, había estado teniendo esta discusión desde que salieron del comedor luego de la cena, ese día había asistido a todas las clases y los dos se habían ofrecido a acompañarlo hasta las habitaciones que compartía con el profesor y en un momento había surgido el tema y no habían querido dejarlo.

- Pero si tienes cualquier cosa que desees hablar con nosotros aquí estamos Harry.. ¿Lo sabes verdad?- Ronald Weasley se colocó frente al gryffindor.

- ¿De verdad chicos? ¿Aun si es… sobre yo y….?- les dio otra sonrisa nerviosa.

- Pues claro Harry… para eso estamos- el sonriente pelirrojo rodeó por los hombros al moreno y los tres juntos retomaron su camino rumbo a las mazmorras.

No importaba lo que sucediera de ahora en adelante contaría con la ayuda de Severus y sus dos mejores amigos para afrontarlo…

Y el no podía decepcionarlos…

Y aunque todo es de papel

mientes…

lo sé…

Continuará

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

n-n se esconde de la tercera maldición cruciatus que le lanza una lectora Este bueno si me dejaran expli… se agacha apenas a tiempo para esquivar un expeliarmus car… coloca un buen de hechizos protectores

TT buaaaa no tengo excusa… simplemente no me sentía con nada de animos para escribir.. nada de nada UU fue horrible solo me sentaba.. escribía un par de líneas y mejor me iba antes de regar mas la historia… pero es que ya entré a la Universidad .. Arquitectura… y me quedé sin internet en casa ¬¬ es algo bastante molesto creanme, desveladas e idas al ciber me agotaron el semestre TT y lo peor es que para leer los fics tenía que estar copiado y pegando todo lo q quería leer en un disquete.. para llegar a la casa que no sirviera el mendigo jijo de la chis no vale…Que si no llega a ser por una amiga que me insistió bastante le hubiera dejado UU..

Pero bueno.. espero que al menos hallan disfrutado el capitulo que tantos desvelos me causó.. a los fans del sapo de Neville, lamento haberle matado UU nñ nee tenía que ponerlo para entrar en ambiente.. en cuanto a lo demás: ya tengo terminado mi otro fic… Como quieras Mafoy como quieras… solo me falta trascribirlo de las hojas a la compu… n-n espero tener tiempo en las micro-vacaciones que me dan -- bueno, sin mas que decir y esperando poder seguir con vida…

Besos… Larien

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A TODO AQUEL QUE ME INSISTIÓ EN QUE SUBIERA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.


End file.
